Quand le passé nous ratrape
by Lily Jolie
Summary: Pendant les travaux d'assainissement des égouts de la ville,des ouvriers découvrent un charnier très ancien.Le duo de choc Booth/Bones entre en jeu, Mais le passé de Booth va refaire surface avec l'arrivée d'une certaine jeune femme blonde...
1. D'Angel à Seeley Booth

_**Hey, it's Lily! : Coucou tout le monde! Alors voici une nouvelle fic. Tout d'abord je tien à dire que c'est fic n'est pas de moi, du moins pas entièrement. Dernièrement j'ai lus un crossover Bones/Buffy du nom de Le démin de Washington et elle m'a énormément plu. Malheureusement l'auteure ne l'a jamais updaté depuis 2009 alors je lui ai envoyé une review et proposer de réécrire et finir sa fic et elle a acceptée! Alors je remercie vraiment beaucoup M3lou d'avoir commencer une fic aussi chouette et de m'avoir permise de reprendre le flambeau! J'espère que ma fic te plaira et qu'elle plaira a tous! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas, REVIEWS!**_

* * *

**Quand le passé nous ratrape**

**Prologue : D'Angel à Seeley Booth**

Une soleil radieux se leva se matin là sur la cité de Los Angeles. Sur le toit du bilding habritant la _Angel investigations_, deux hommes et une femme regardent le soleil faire son apparition dans un silence ému. Cordélia et Wesley, un peu en retrait, regardaient avec joie un sourire apparaître sur le visage d'Angel. Pour la première fois depuis sa transformation en 1753, il pouvait regarder le soleil bien en face et profiter de la sensation des chauds rayons sur sa peau sans aucune douleur, et surtout sans aucun risque d'en mourir.

Humain. Angel était redevenu humain. Il n'arrivait pas encore à le croire, mais pourtant c'était bel et bien vrai. Un instant, il pensa que ce moment aurait pu lui enlever son âme s'il était encore maudit, mais chassa vite cette idée. Le passé était le passé et maintenant il devait avancer, changer de vie, en reconstruire une nouvelle.

Pendant la nuit dernière, alors qu'il attendait le soleil avec impatience aux côtés de Cordélia et Wesley, il avait beaucoup discuté avec eux de ce qu'il ferait. Les forces supérieures qui lui avait fait ce cadeau lui avait également offert une nouvelle identité afin qu'il puisse intégrer le monde moderne.

Dorénavant, il était Seeley Booth de Philadelphie. Il avait un père et une mère, un petit frère. Il était même le descendent de John Wilks Booth, l'assassin de Lincholn! Dans son enfance il avait été enfant de cœur et était, plus que jamais, un catholique pratiquant. Il avait également été, au début de la vingtaine, un Sniper du 75th Ranger Regiment.

Pendant toute la nuit, Wesley et Cordélia lui avait proposer un nombre conséquant d'idée pour refaire sa vie. Cordélia avait affirmé, avec raison, qu'il ne pourrait jamais se passer d'action et que de toute façon elle ne voyait vraiment pas Angel passé huit heures par jours derrière un bureau. De plus, malgré le fait que les Forces supérieures lui avaient finalement pardonnées sont passé tumultueux, il ne ce l'était toujours pas pardonné lui-même. Alors ils devaient lui trouver un boulot qui lui permettrait peut-être de réussir un jour à ce pardonner.

Évidament, il quitterait Los Angeles. Cela avait atrister Cordélia, mais elle savait que cela le rendrait plus heureux alors elle l'avait accepté avec le sourire. Il avait pensé pendant un moment partir retrouver Buffy, tenter de lui demander d'accorder une deuxième chance à leur histoire. Cordélia, la voix de la sagesse, lui avait fait comprendre que c'était un retour en arrière, pour lui et pour Buffy, et que cela leur ferait plus de mal que de bien. Peut-être qu'un jour, avait-elle dit, tu pourras renouer une amitié avec elle, mais votre histoire est finie depuis longtemps, Angel.

C'est Cordélia qui trouva finalement. Le _Federal Bureau of Investigation,_ le FBI, était la solution idéale. Angel avait un instinct à toute épreuve, un savoir-faire qui serait utile, avait été détective privé et avait travaillé souvent avec la police. Et Seeley Booth avait été Sniper. Angel avait immédiatement adopté l'idée de se voir agent du FBI. Cordélia s'était éclipsée pour revenir dix minutes plus tard avec une réservation sur un vol L.A/Quantico qui décolait à 10h00 am. À partir de là, Angel n'aurait plus qu'à faire application.

Quand le soleil fut bien haut dans le ciel, Angel fit ses aurevoirs. Si Wesley l'avait laissé s'en tirer avec une bonne poignée de main et un « fait attention à toi», Cordélia elle, lui sauta au coups en pleurant à chaude larme. Elle lui fit promettre une bonne centaine de fois d'être prudent, de faire attention à lui et de l'appeler souvent. En retour, Angel embrassa la tête de sa meilleure amie, lui fit toutes les promesses qu'elle réclamait et lui demanda de bien veiller aux affaires de la _Angel Investigations_ et de la _Wolfram & Hart._ Il se sépara finalement de la jeune femme pour monter dans le taxi qui l'amenait vers son destin. Son nouveau et exaltant destin.

À partir de son arrivé à Quantico en Virginie tout déboula rapidement dans la vie du désormais nommé Seeley Booth. Il fut immédiatement admis à la _FBI Academy _d'où il sortit premier de sa promotion et deux ans et dix-sept mois plus tard, on lui remit son badge en lui disant « Félicitation Agent Spécial Booth!». Il fut muté à l'édifice Hoover, le siège social du FBI, on lui donna un bureau et on le met sur les affaires de meurtres. Après quelques années, ses chefs le mettent en relation, pour une affaire, avec les fouines de l'Institut Jefferson de Washington. Il accepta, avec beaucoup de rétissances, de prendre le docteur Temperance Brennan comme partenaire et ajourd'hui, après trois ans de partenaria, il la considère comme sa meilleure amie et complice.

Et même plus que cela, en fait. À son arrivé à Washington, Booth avait rencontré une jeune femme du nom de Rebecca dont il était rapidement tombé amoureux. Au bout d'un an de fréquentations, Rebecca donna un fils à Booth. Mais malgré tout l'amour qu'il avait pour son fils Parker et la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour Rebecca, le couple se sépara. La jeune femme ressemblait beaucoup trop à Buffy et même si Booth avait tenté de se convraincre du contraire, cela ne fonctionnerait jamais parfaitement entre eux. Booth et Rebecca se séparèrent tout en restant amis afin de permettre à Parker de voir son père aussi souvent que nécessaire. Et maintenant, après trois ans de collaboration avec Bones, il en était tombé amoureux. Seul ombre au tableau, l'anthropologue était beaucoup trop rationel et ne comprenait pas la notion d'amour. Enfin, en attendant l'occasion parfaite, Booth profitait de tous les petits moments passés en compagnie de sa Bones.

Booth repensait aux sept dernières années prisonnier du trafic matinal de Washingtion. Cela faisait sept ans aujourd'hui qu'il avait quitté Los Angeles et il n'avait pas pu résister à l'envie d'entendre la voix de Cordélia. Il l'avait donc appeler très tôt, vers 6h30, et il avait écouté presque avec plaisir la voix aigue de son amie lui hurler qu'il aurait put attendre un peu plus tard. Elle lui avait finalement souhaité une bonne journée avec un sourire dans la voix qui avait laissé Booth un peu morose.

Lorsqu'il eut finalement atteint l'Institut Jefferson, Booth se dirigea vers le labo médico-légal d'un bon pas se disant que voir Bones lui redonnerait le moral. Sauf que la première qu'il croisa fut Camille Saroyan qui lui tendit un dossier qu'avait fait envoyer ses supérieurs directement au labo, sachant qu'il s'y rendrait en premier. À peine eut-il ouvert le dossier, qu'il comprit que cette affaire ne serait sans doute pas de tout repos.


	2. The Beginning

_**Hey! It's Lily!: Coucou tout le monde! Alors voici le chapitre un! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Personellement j'aime beaucoup la deuxième partie, j'aime la relation qui est mise en place entre les deux perso, vous m'en direz des nouvelles! Bonne lecture et REVIEW!**_

* * *

**Quand le passé nous ratrappe**

**Chapitre un : The beginning**

Booth parcourut rapidement le rapport que venait de lui remettre Camile. Très tôt ce matin là, des ouvriers municipaux charger de la réfection du réseau souterrain des égouts avaient trouvés une salle à l'allure très ancienne. Ils y avait trouvés non seulement des objets très étéroclytes allant de la lance ancienne, aux arcs, épées, dagues jusqu'aux armes automatiques et semi-automatiques que l'on retrouvait pendant la deuxième guerre mondiale. Il y avait également quelques bijoux et pièces de monnaie venant de partout dans le monde. Mais en plus de tout cela, des dixaines de corps étendus ici et là. Morts depuis longtemps, il n'en restait que les os. Tout en observant les premières photos, Booth soupira. Il la sentait mal celle là. Alors qu'il était absorbé par la lecture du dossier, ses pieds l'avait mener jusqu'au bureau de son anthropologue préférée. Levant les yeux de ses feuilles, il constata que Bones était en compagnie de Zack, d'Hoggins et d'Angela.

- Ah, sa tombe bien! Débuta-t-il. Nous avons une nouvelle affaire et vous allez avoir besoin de vos fouines, Bones!  
- Ne m'appellez pas Bones! Répondit la jeune femme, mécontante.  
- Peu importe, allez en route! Répondit-il simplement avec un sourire.  
- Où va-t-on? Demanda Zack alors qu'ils sortaient du bureau.  
- Au centre ville, dans les égouts. Répondit Booth avec une grimace. Des ouvriers ont trouver un genre de tombe commune assez ancienne.  
- Combiens de corps? Demanda Bones.  
- A vue de nez, je dirais une cinquantaine. Répondit Booth. Et tous des squelettes.  
- Et ont-ils trouvé autre chose? Demanda Angela.  
- Des armes. Répondit Booth. Toutes sortes d'armes, des bijoux et d'anciennes pièces de monnaie.  
- Ça semble assez intéressant! Ajouta Bones, songeuse. Allons-y!

Ils montèrent tous dans le VUS de Booth qui les conduits jusqu'au lieu où tout ce bazar avait été trouver. Une fois sur place, un agent de police les conduisit dans les dédales souterrains jusqu'à la salle. Quand ils y furent, Bones, Zack et Hoggins se lancèrent immédiatement au travail alors que Booth et Angela observait la place. La salle était assez grande et de forme circulaire. Le plafond ouvrager rappellait les vieilles églises ou les châteaux des vieux pays. Tout autour d'eux dans la pièce se trouvait des ossements et des armes, pêle-mêle.

Booth, tout en marchant un peu dans la pièce, laissait son regard flaner sur les armes. Il les avaient, pour la plus part, toutes utilisées à une époque de sa longue vie. Autant pour se défendre, que tuer. À un moment, son regard fut accroché par une longue épée et un frisson glacé lui parcourut l'échine. C'était une vieille épée avec quelques fioritures, des pierres précieuses et, surtout, des inscriptions en latin dessu. Sans prendre la peine de relire l'inscription, il murmura pour lui-même la traduction. « L'épée du fléau de l'Europe, par moi mourront d'innombrables innoncents, sur ma lame le sang perlera.» Cette épée lui avait été fidèle à l'époque lointaine où il avait été Angelus. Pendant cinquante ans, il avait massacrer, éventrer, décapiter et découper avec cette épée. Le sang avait effectivement coulé a flot et beaucoup d'innoncents avaient trouvé la mort sous sa lame. Sans qu'il n'y puisse rien, comme si une force invisible lui attirait la main, il tendit sa main droite afin de prendre l'épée. Heureusement, la voix de Bones le ramena au présent.

- Booth! S'exclama-t-elle sans le regarder. Venez ici!  
- Vous avez trouver quelque chose, Bones? Demanda-t-il en se plantant à ses côtés.  
- Se sont toutes des jeunes femmes! Répondit l'anthropologue. Toutes des jeunes femmes entre 18 et 22 ans, mais de nationalité différentes.  
- Toutes? Demanda Booth, perplexe. Aurait-on affaire a un tueur en série ayant pour préférence les jolies jeunes femmes?  
- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était question de meurtres, Booth! Répondit Bones. Il n'y a aucune trace de violence ou d'une mort non naturelle!  
- Des jeunes femmes au début de la vingtaine, Bones! Répondit Booth. À cet âge là on ne meurt pas comme ça! Homicide, Bones, Homicide! Pour moi c'est clair!  
- Si vous le dites! Répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. De toute façon j'en saurais plus après avoir inspecter tout ça à l'institut! Hoggins! Cria-t-elle à l'adresse de l'entomologiste. Fait ce qu'il faut pour que tout cela soit envoyer à l'institut!  
- Les ossements et tout le bazar? Demanda Hodgins.  
- Tout s'il te plait! Répondit-elle.  
- Les armes vont au labo du FBI, Bones. Intervint Booth.  
- TOUT va au labo, Hodgins! Répéta-t-elle en envoyant un regard noir à Booth.  
- Okay, okay! Répondit-il en levant les mains en signe de rédition. Tout va au Jefferson!  
- Au fait, docteur Brennan, j'ai trouver de la Kombatite partout dans la pièce! S'écria Hodgins.  
- C'est quoi ce machin? Demanda Booth. Si c'est pas utile ça ne sert à rien de mentionner!  
- Si, Si écoutez Booth, cette roche c'est un Monoclinique de la classe chimique des vana…s'enflamma Hodgins  
- Stop! s'écria Booth. Je ne comprend rien à votre charabia alors faites ça court!  
- Oh, okay alors! Répondit-il, refroidit. C'est une pierre volcanique qu'on ne retrouve qu'en Namibie!  
- Okay….soupira Booth, se massant l'arête nasale. On a sur les bras un tueur en série qui aime les jeunes filles et qui se trimbale une roche de je ne sais pas où! La journée va être longue! Bon, emmenez tout ça au labo! Ajouta Booth pour un autre agent.

Alors qu'il se détournait des autres pour retourner dehord, Booth se fit la remarque qu'il n'y avait pas que la journée qui serait longue. La présence de l'épée d'Angelus dans cette pièce venait confirmer sa première impression. Cette histoire puait le surnaturel, et surment le démoniaque. Il allait devoir gérer, en surface, cette affaire comme si elle était n'importe quelle autre afin que Bones et les autres n'en comprennent pas les significations sous-jacentes. Et, en secret, il devrait mener cette enquête comme l'aurait fait la tueuse ou son équipe de la _Angel investigations_. Décidément, cette affaire promettait d'être épique pour lui.

* * *

Loin de Washington et de cette affaire, au beau milieu de la nuit, une jeune femme se réveilla au son des pleurs de son bébé. Ensommeillée, la jeune femme descendit à la cuisine afin de faire réchauffer un biberon de lait au micro-onde. Alors qu'elle attendait après la bouteille, elle laissa ses pensées filées. Cela allait faire 7 ans bientôt que sa ville natale avait été détruite, que son véritable amour était mort. Oh bien sûr elle aimait son mari, elle l'aimait énormément, mais elle savait, et lui aussi d'ailleur, qu'il n'était pas son âme sœur. L'homme de sa vie, avait donné la sienne pour sauver le monde, pour empêcher l'apocalypse et pour la sauver elle. Quelques secondes avant qu'il ne meure, elle lui avait dit « Je t'aime» mais il ne l'avait pas crut. Du moins, c'est ce quelle avait pensée jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne quelques années plus tôt. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait crut, les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et la douleur qui brillait dans ses yeux en étaient la preuve, mais il avait fait semblant pour lui facilité la tâche à elle. Pour qu'elle n'ai pas trop de remord de le laisser là, pour qu'elle puisse passer à autre chose. Le soir où elle avait comprit, elle avait éclaté en sanglot et avait pleurer ainsi toute la nuit. Quand son mari l'avait trouvé, toujours en larme, en rentrant le lendemain matin elle avait mit cela sur le dos de ses hormones. Après tout, elle était enceinte depuis presque huit mois. Quand elle mit au monde son petit garçon deux mois plus tard, elle le nomma Liam. Son mari avait sourit et accepter tout en sachant que Liam était le diminutif de William, le véritable prénom de l'autre.

Buffy fut sortie de ses pensées par la sonnerie du micro-onde annonçant la fin de la cuisson. Elle prit le biberon, s'assura qu'il était à la bonne température et remonta les marches en direction de la chambre de sa petite fille. Elle s'arrêta dans le cadre de la porte et souria comme a chaque fois qu'elle surprenait un moment privilégié entre son mari et ses enfants. Alexander Harris, son meilleur ami, son frère, son mari. Elle aimait Alex plus que tout, et malgré le fait que Spike n'était jamais bien loin dans son esprit, ils étaient heureux tout les deux avec Liam qui avait maintenant trois ans et Tara, la petite dernière, qui avait huit petits mois. En souriant toujours, elle s'approcha d'eux et les embrassa tout les deux.

- Tu aurais dû rester au lit mon chéri! Lui murmura-t-elle. Tu as eu une sacré journée au chantier, j'aurais très bien pu m'occuper de Tara!  
- Tu crois vraiment que tes nuits sont moins éprouvantes que mes journées? Demanda Alex en souriant. Tu as besoin de sommeil autant que moi, honey.  
- C'est vrai que mes nuits sont plus dificiles qu'avant! Répondit-elle en rigolant. Je me fais vieille pour ce boulot!  
- Malgré toutes les tueuses de ce monde, répondit Alex en lui embrassant la tête, tu demeure la meilleure! Et tu détient encore le reccord de longévité!  
- Oh, mais elles se débrouilles toutes très bien! Rigola Buffy. J'ai parler avec Faith aujourd'hui et elle dit que ses petites protégées sont en voie de nous surpasser!  
- Le monde est en sécurité alors! Termina-t-il en souriant.

Alex prit le biberon que lui tendait Buffy, prit place dans le rocking chair alors qu'elle s'assisait par terre à ses pieds et entrepris de faire boire Tara. Tara Anyanka Summers Harris. Leur petite fille portait le nom de ces deux jeunes femmes qui les avaient quittés beaucoup trop tôt. Comme pour sa femme un peu plus tôt, Alex laissa ses pensées le guider vers le souvenir d'Anya. Il avait aimé Anya plus que tout au monde et il savait qu'elle avait été son âme sœur. Tout comme Buffy, il savait qu'ils étaient tous deux destinés à un autre être qui s'en était malheureusement allé dans un endroit où ils n'avait pas pu les suivres. Alex avait toujours eu des sentiments pour Buffy et ce, depuis la première fois où il l'avait apperçu au lycée de Sunnydale. Et donc, malgré tout, ils avaient décidé de tenter de former un couple. Et à leur grande surprise cela avait fonctionner.

Des sentiments très forts avaient rapidement fait leur apparitions et à peine huit mois après leur mise en couple qui avait surpris tout le monde, ils s'étaient mariés. Mais avant tout, ils avaient mis les choses au clair. Jamais Buffy ne réussirait à oublier Spike totalement, et Alex devrait faire avec la présence quasi fantomatique du vampire dans sa vie. Alex avait rétorquer que lui aussi ne pourrait jamais oublier Anya, que son cœur lui appartiendrait éternellement. Après cela, Buffy et Alex s'étaient sourit et avait passé aux préparations du mariage. Ils étaient tous les deux dans la même situation, leurs deux cœurs appartenaient à deux être décédés et c'était sans doute parce qu'ils vivaient la même chose que cela fonctionna entre eux.

Peu de temps après leur mariage, le Scooby gang se sépara. Giles retourna définitivement en Angleterre, Willow déménagea à L.A avec Kennedy, Faith s'installa à Cleveland sur la deuxième bouche de l'Enfer et devint entraîneuse pour les jeunes tueuses et Dawn partit étudier à San Fransisco. Buffy et Alex, eux, s'instalèrent à Détroit où Alex ouvrit une boite de construction qui marchait aujourd'hui très bien.

Un an et demi après le mariage, Buffy donna naissance à leur fils. Liam Rupert Harris Summers. Rapidement, le petit Liam s'averra être un petit garçon avec beaucoup d'énergie et une force surprenante. Tout aussi blond que sa maman, Liam avait des yeux d'un bleu très profond étrangement semblable à la couleur des yeux de Spike. Buffy adorait son fils et Alex aimait son fils d'autant plus qu'il y avait longtemps que Buffy n'avait pas été aussi heureuse et souriante. À travers son fils, il pouvait déceler la présence de Spike et il savait que Buffy pourrait enfin être heureuse grâce à Liam.

Quand Tara vint au monde huit mois plus tôt, il put enfin comprendre ce lien qui liait Buffy et Liam. Tara avait les cheveux caramel de son homonyme et les yeux bruns d'Anya, exactement la même nuance un peu spécial que ceux de sa Anya. Alex croyait fermement, même s'il n'avait rien dit à Buffy, que leurs deux enfants leur avait été envoyés par Spike et Anya afin qu'ils puissent être heureux pour de bon.

Alex fut ramener au présent par sa femme qui lui avait doucement prit la petite des bras afin de la remettre dans son berceau. Elle vint ensuite se lover dans ses bras et il la serra fort tout en lui embrassant la tête. Elle savait très bien à quoi il avait pensé tout ce temps et c'était pourquoi elle l'embrassa doucement, pour lui transmettre son amour, comme pour lui dire «je suis là».

Ils se séparèrent après un temps et prirent le chemin de leur chambre. Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant dans la chambre de Liam afin de s'assurer que tout allait bien. Alors qu'ils allaient sortir de la chambre du garçon afin de gagner la leur, le téléphone sonna. Alex alla rassurer Liam qui s'était réveiller pendant que Buffy alla répondre.

- Vous avez une idée de l'heure qu'il est? Répondit-elle, mordante  
- Oh, pardon Buffy! S'exclama son interlocuteur. J'ai tendance à oublier le décalage horraire!  
- Giles? S'exclama Buffy, stupéfaite. Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous hurler après!  
- Ce n'est rien voyons! Répondit son ancien observateur.  
- Alors, que puis-je pour vous, Giles? Demanda-t-elle avec le sourire.  
- J'ai besoin de ton aide en fait. Débuta-t-il. La fille d'une amie a disparue. Cela fait une semaine qu'elle ne donne plus de nouvelle a personne.  
- Les disparitions c'est plutôt le département de la police, Giles! Répondit Buffy. Et l'Angleterre c'est pas vraiment la porte d'à côté!  
- Elle a disparu à Washington, pas en Angleterre! Répondit patiament Giles. Et je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment ton département, mais mon amie s'inquiète vraiment et j'ai promis de l'aider.  
- C'est d'accord, ne vous en faites pas Giles! Répondit Buffy en souriant. Je vais aller faire un tour du côté de Washington voir ce que je peux trouver! Envoyez-moi par mail toutes les infos que vous avez et une photo d'elle.  
- Merci, Buffy! Répondit Giles, soulagé. Et je veux bien t'envoyer ce que tu demande, mais c'est quoi un mail?  
- Oh! S'exclama Buffy, dépitée. Vous et votre aversion pour l'informatique! Et, bien, demandez à votre amie ou à n'importe qui de vous aider!  
- Très bien! Répondit-il simplement. Merci encore Buffy et désolé de t'avoir réveiller en pleine nuit!  
- Ce n'est pas grave, Giles. Lui dit-elle. Vous savez a quel point j'aime vous parler, même quelques minutes au milieu de la nuit! Allez, ne vous en faites pas, je me charge de cette histoire! À bientôt!  
- Bonne fin de nuit Buffy. Dit-il. Et à bientôt!  
- Qui c'était? Demanda Alex quand elle l'eut rejoint.  
- Giles. Répondit-elle avec un sourire. La fille de l'une de ses amies a disparue a Washington et il veut que j'aille voir.  
- Des démons? Demanda Alex.  
- Non, je ne crois pas. Répondit Buffy. D'après moi c'est une disparition normale, mais je lui ai promis d'aller voir.  
- Super! S'exclama Alex, faisant rire sa femme. J'ai toujours voulu aller à Washington! Je vais prévenir Steeven demain que je lui laisse la boite quelques temps, comme ça moi et les enfants on va pouvoir t'accompagner!  
- Génial! Répondit la jeune femme en l'embrassant. Allez, pour le moment moi je termine ma nuit! Rigola-t-elle.

Alex embrassa sa femme et ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre. Alors qu'Alex s'endormit presque immédiatement, Buffy elle repensa à ce que lui avait dit Giles. Bien que tout cela semblait n'être qu'une disparition normale son instinct de tueuse lui disait que les jours et semaines à venir pourrait être assez épiques. Elle ferma finalement les yeux et s'endormit avec la voix de Spike lui demandant d'être prudente.


	3. Enquêtes en cours!

_**Lily Jolie is there!: Coucou tout le monde! Alors voici le chapitre 2! Plus ça avance, plus cette fic me plait! M3lou, je suis ravie qu'elle te plaise après tout c'est ton histoire :) J'èspère que la suite te plaira tout autant, j'attend tes commentaires avec impatience! Bonne lecture tout le monde! Et n'oubliez pas, REVIEWS!**_

* * *

**Quand le passé nous rattrape**

**Chapitre deux : Enquêtes en cours!**

Depuis une semaine déjà, Brennan travaillait sur les ossements découverts dans les sous-sols de la ville et elle piétinait. Aucun indice sur le comment et le pourquoi de la mort de ces jeunes filles n'avait fait surface. Avec Zack elle avait réussit à établir une certaine chronologie. La première mort remontait à plus de 620 ans et la plus récente à une petite dixaine d'années. Ils avaient en tout soixante-deux cadavres et, en lien avec leurs dates de décès aproximatives, Brennan pouvait affirmer qu'il y avait une mort tout les dix ans environs. Et ce qui énervait le plus la jeune femme était que selon la chronologie, une nouvelle victime serait bientôt faite et Brennan ne voulait pas d'une autre malheureuse au tableau de chasse de ce tueur.

Elle avait passé la nuit, comme toutes les précédentes, à relire, analyser et réanalyser toutes les données qu'ils avaient sans rien trouver de plus. Un a un, elle vit ses collaborateurs et amis arriver. Elle remercia même chaleureusement Hodgins qui avait penser à lui amener un café bien noir pour la remettre d'aplomb. Étonnament, quand Booth entra à son tour dans la pièce, Brennan remarqua qu'il était non seulement le dernier arrivé, mais qu'il semblait également totalement perdu dans ses pensés. Et au vu de ses sourcils froncés, ses pensées ne devaient pas être très amusantes. Sans un mot, il monta retrouver tous le monde sur la plate-forme centrale. Brennan le regarda un petit moment, puis lança la discution.

- Bon, débuta-t-elle en soupira, quelqu'un aurait une idée sur tout ça?  
- Ah! S'exclama Hodgins. Moi je dis que c'est une secte! Parce que franchement on sait que ça n'peut pas être le même gars pendant 600 ans et des poussières!  
- Possible…répondit Brennan, pensive. Mais peu probable. Nous aurions retrouver des signes distinctifs, une manière d'agir distinctive. Quelqu'un d'autre?  
- Un genre de cimetière un peu spécial? Demanda Angéla. Genre une fausse commune?  
- Peut-être si nous avions été un siècle ou deux dans le passé. Répondit Brennan. Aujourd'hui, c'est criminel d'enterrer n'importe où des corps.  
- Alors, reprit Zack, un vieux tombeau seulement destiné aux membres féminins d'une famille?  
- Le corps le plus récent n'aurait pas seulement dix ans, Zack. Répondit Brennan. Donc le lieu est peu probable pour un caveau familliale, d'autant plus qu'aucun cimetière n'a jamais été relever à cet endroit. J'ai vérifié.  
- Pour le lieu je ne sais pas, dit a son tour Camille, mais le tueur pourrait fonctionner un peu comme Gormogon.  
- Oui, ajouta Sweet, le premier tueur aurait former un successeur et ainsi de suite jusqu'à nos jours.  
- La tradition de meurtre aurait-elle vraiment put tenir pendant 600 ans? Demanda Brennan, perplexe.  
- C'est tout a fait possible! Répondit Sweet. Encore une fois Gormogon est un bon exemple. Cela pourrait également coinsider avec la thèse d'Hodgins. A la base, c'était peut-être les membres d'une secte qui agissait. Avec les années les raisons et métodes propres à la secte ont été abandonnées et remplacées pour donner ce que nous avons aujourd'hui.  
- Possible. Admit Brennan. Mais nous n'avons aucune preuve ou indice qui pourrait nous aider! Booth, dit-elle en se tournant vers son équipier, vous en pensez quoi?  
- De quoi? Demanda-t-il, perdu.  
- Vous n'avez rien écouté ou quoi? Demanda Brennan, surprise.  
- J'avoue que non, désolé. Répondit-il, gêné. De quoi vous parliez?  
- On essaie de trouver une théorie qui fonctionnerait pour expliquer tout ça! Répondit Brennan, sidérée. Vous êtes sûr que sa va Booth?  
- Oui, Booth, est-ce que ça va? Renchérit Angela, inquiète. Vous n'avez pas dit un mot depuis que vous êtes arrivé, vous n'avez même pas écouter ce qu'on disait, vous avez l'air totalement à l'ouest et vous avez même mit des chaussettes noires!  
- Oui, oui ça va! Répondit-il en se redressant. Vous en faites pas! Alors, qu'elle est la théorie gagnante?  
- Un peu de tout! Répondit Angéla, les sourcils froncés. Secte, maître formant un apprentit, et pourquoi pas meurtre rituel tant qu'on y est?  
- En clair ça ne mène à rien? Demanda Booth.  
- Exactement! Répondit Brennan, sombrement. Hey, Booth! S'exclama-t-elle ensuite. On devrait peut-être retourner sur les lieux! On est peut-être passé à côté de quelque chose d'important.  
- Pourquoi pas? Répondit-il en soupirant. Au point où on en est, ça peut pas faire de mal.  
- Bien quand y allons-nous? Demanda Brennan.  
- J'ai bien peur que cela devra attendre à demain par contre. Répondit Booth. J'ai un meeting avec Cullen cet après-midi suivit d'un charmant rendez-vous chez le dentiste.  
- Oh, d'accord! Répondit Brennan, un peu déçu.  
- Bon je dois y allé! S'exclama Booth en regardant sa montre. Je passe vous prendre ici à 9h30 demain matin! Salut Bones! Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire pour tenter de la rassurer.

Booth quitta, ou plutôt se sauva, rapidement l'Institut Jefferson. Finalement, cela s'averrerait plus dificile qu'il ne le pensait de gérer cette histoire sans rien laisser parraître aux autres. Booth soupira de dépit, finalement son passé l'avait rattrapper. Il en avait souper des histoires de démon et autre et avait espéré en être débarasser à jamais. Apparament le diction «ne jamais dire jamais» était on ne peu plus vrai. Il avait accepté de retourner sur les lieux à contre cœur car il savait que la chose qui avait fait cela ne devait pas être long, surtout si la chronologie de Bones était bonne. Et Bones ne se trompait que rarement. Mais il avait accepter parce qu'il la connaissait par cœur et qu'elle y retournerait avec ou sans lui, alors il aimait autant être là si ça devait mal tourner.

* * *

À leur arrivée à Washington, Buffy et Alex arrêtèrent déposer leurs sacs dans leur chambre d'hôtel pour ensuite partir à pied avec les enfants chacun dans une poussette. Ils avaient tout les deux convenus de d'abord aller faire un tour à l'appartement de Madisson, la jeune disparue. Après quelques minutes de marche dans un Washington en plein embouteillage matinal, ils arrivèrent à l'immeuble où habitait Madisson. La mère de la jeune femme avait écrit un long e-mail à Buffy pour lui parler de sa fille. Ses habitudes, ses goûts, son métier, son environement. Comme la mère de Madisson le lui avait dit, Buffy trouva la clef de l'appartement sur le cadre supérieur de la porte. Prudament, Buffy ouvrit d'abord la porte pour vérifier s'il n'y avait rien de dangereux. Quand elle fut sûr que l'endroit était ok, elle ouvrit la porte et Alex et elle entrèrent avec les enfants.

Alors que Liam et Tara dormaient encore dans leurs poussettes, Alex et Buffy fouillèrent de fond en comble l'appartement. Selon ce que Buffy avait observer sur les photos qu'elle avait eu, tout semblait à sa place. Les effets de toilettes étaient tous dans la salle de bain, les valises rangées sous le lit, aucun espace vide dans les placard et les tirroirs. Seule la légère couche de poussière et les aliments périmés du frigo atestait que Madisson n'était pas revenu ici depuis un certain temps. Et rien n'indiquait un départ volontaire de la jeune femme. En soupirant, Buffy proposa à Alex de se séparer. Elle irait aux endroits où elle allait régulièrement, et Alex tenterait sa chance au près des collèges de la jeune femme, ainsi qu'au près de quelques amis.

Buffy fit le tour de la liste envoyer par la mère de Madisson. La bibliothèque du quartier, son café préféré, son cinéma préféré, le centre commercial où elle allait souvent, à l'école de danse où elle prenait des cours, mais personne n'avait vue Madisson depuis un moment. Tous pensaient qu'elle était sans doute partie rendre visite à sa mère ou à quelqu'un d'autre.

Alex n'eut guère plus de succès. Les collèges de Madisson ne pouvaient rien dire sinon qu'elle ne s'était plus pointer au boulot depuis plus d'une semaine sans avertir leur supérieur et les amis de la jeune femme affirmait ne pas avoir eu de ses nouvelles depuis un bon moment également. Finalement, voyant que cela ne donnait rien, Alex se dirigea vers leur hôtel où il devait retrouver Buffy. Alex retrouva finalement sa femme vers midi, déjà atablée avec Liam au restaurant de leur hôtel.

- Ah, te voilà! S'exclama Buffy en l'embrassant. Alors ça a donner quelque chose de ton côté?  
- Pas le moindre du monde! Répondit-il en plaçant Tara dans la chaise haute. Et toi?  
- Rien du tout! Soupira-t-elle, frustrée. On ne peut pas disparaître comme ça! On laisse forcément une trace!  
- Tu crois qu'elle pourrait avoir quittée la ville sans rien prendre? Demanda Alex.  
- Non…répondit-elle, songeuse. D'après ce que j'ai compris d'elle dans le mail de sa mère, Madisson n'est pas du genre à s'enfuir sans prévenir et sans rien prendre. Et puis Giles compte sur moi!  
- Il me semblait bien que tu faisais cela tout d'abord pour Giles! Rigola Alex.  
- Tu sais bien que je ferais tout ce qu'il pourrait me demander! Rigola-t-elle.  
- Et s'il te disait de te jetter en bas d'un pont? Demanda Alex, mi-figue mi-raisin.  
- Arrête de faire l'imbécile! Dit-elle en riant. Je ne suis pas stupide non plus! Bref, reprit-elle plus sérieusement, je commence à penser que ce n'est peut-être pas naturel…  
- Tu crois que cela pourrait avoir un lien avec le charnier qu'ils ont découvert il y a une semaine? Demanda Alex.  
- Peut-être, répondit Buffy, mais je préfère faire ma petite enquête avant de lier les deux choses.  
- Alors…répondit Alex avec un grand sourire. Bar de démons pour toi et vieille et endormantes archives pour moi?  
- Tu as tout compris! Rigola la jeune femme. Une chance que cet hôtel offre une garderie sinon je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait des enfants!  
- C'est sûr qu'une nana avec un gosse dans les bras fait beaucoup moins d'effet que la tueuse! Lança Alex en souriant.  
- Je voudrais bien t'y voir toi! Répondit-elle en lui faisant une grimace.

Ils retournèrent finalement à une conversation plus normale alors que la salle se remplissait. Après le repas, Buffy laissa à contre-cœur ses deux anges à la garderie de l'hôtel et prit un taxi pour le nord de la ville, là ou Giles lui avait dit que se trouvait les deux principaux bars à démons. Alex, lui, prit le bus vers le sud de la ville pour gagner les archives ouvertes au publique de l'Institut Jefferson.

Buffy fit une entrée pour le moins remarquée dans le premier bar. Devant la clientelle étéroclite et colorée totalement stupéfaite, elle décapita un grand et très laid truc brun avec sa propre hache. Au moins, se dit-elle, je n'aurais pas à attendre d'avoir l'attention. Elle questionna le barman, puis les clients un a un, mais elle n'obtint pas grand-chose d'intéressant.

Dans le deuxième bar, ce fut elle qui fut surprise. Le barman était null autre que Billy, le barman du bar à démon de Sunnydale. Quand ce dernier eu reconnue Buffy, elle put le voir levé les yeux au ciel. Il savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'approcha de lui en souriant, se pencha sur le bar et l'attrappa par le col de son affreuse chemise hawaïenne. Elle n'eut même pas à dire un seul mot que Billy lui déballa tout ce qu'il savait. Satisfaite, Buffy lui fit un sourire et repartit sans un mot.

De son côté, Alex était totalement éreinté quand il ramassa les enfants à la garderie de l'hôtel. Pour commencer, cela lui avait prit presque une heure à trouver le bâtiment de l'immense institut qui contenait les archives. Dans le bâtiment de médico-légal, il avait croiser un homme qui était la copie conforme d'Angel. Alex s'était cependant repris en se rapellant que le soleil était légèrement nocif pour le vampire et avait continué son chemin. Une fois arrivé à destination, il avait passé plusieurs heures sans rien trouver. Il allait justement partir quand il trouva enfin ce qu'il voulait. Quand Buffy entra dans la chambre, Alex venait de mettre au lit les enfants.

- Alors, demanda-t-elle en l'embrassa, comment c'est passé ton après-midi?  
- Je me suis perdu dans l'Institut Jefferson, débuta-t-il en souriant, j'ai rencontré le sosi d'Angel et découvert que depuis plusieurs siècles, des jeunes femmes entre 18 et 22 ans disparaissent à tous les dix ans. Elles disparaissent toujours sans laissé aucune trace. Et en plus de l'âge, elles ont autre chose en commun. Elles étaient toutes considérées comme des guerrières, des chasseuses ou des combatantes…Et notre disparue est policière, donc elle entrerait bien dans la description.  
- Comment ça le sosi d'Angel? Répondit Buffy, surprise.  
- Je savais qu'au mot Angel tu buggerais! Est-ce que t'as au moins écouté ce que j'ai dis? Demanda Alex en soupirant.  
- Oui, oui! Répondit-elle. 18/22 ans, guerrières, disparitions inexpliquées aux dix ans… Alors sosi d'Angel?  
- Absolument identique, répondit Alex en souriant, sauf que lui portait un complet noir avec une chemise blanche et qu'il faisait jour!  
- J'aurais bien aimé voir ça moi! Rigola la jeune femme.  
- Et toi tu as appris quelque chose? Demanda son mari.  
- Bah, débuta-t-elle, notre cher Billy le barman du bar a démon de Sunnydale est installé a Washington! Je n'ai rien eu dans le premier bar mais Billy a évidament tout débalé! Donc le charnier découvert serait un endroit où aurait lieu un ancien culte démonique ou magique il n'était pas trop clair comme toujours. Mais je sens que c'est une piste à creusée.  
- Mais? Devança Alex.  
- L'endroit est étroitement surveiller par le FBI. Répondit-elle.  
- Pas grave! répondit Alex, toujours aussi entousiaste. On dépose les enfants à la garderie tôt demain matin et on y va, on se faufile et tu fais ton truc de tueuse!  
- Okay! Répondit-elle avec un sourire. Mais pour l'instant moi je vais prendre une douche! Je sens le démon à plein nez et c'est affreux!

Alex éclata de rire, embrassa sa femme et la laissa finalement aller prendre sa douche. Tout en regardant la télé, Alex repensa au peu qu'ils savaient pour le moment. Madisson avait disparut sans laisser de trace et cette disparition semblait liée à un lieu de culte démonique qui venait d'être mis à jour. Si cette affaire venait à prendre une tournure véritablement oculte, ils auraient sans doute rapidement besoin de Willow et de ses livres. Alex sourit à la perspective de voir sa meilleure amie, il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue voir sa fieulle, et lui évidament! Buffy revint finalement de la salle de bain et ils se mirent au lit tôt afin de prendre des forces pour ce qui s'en venait pour eux.


	4. Retrouvailles

**_HEY IT'S LILY! : Hey salut tout le monde! Alors voici le chapître que j'avais vraiment hâte d'écrire :) Alors voici enfin les retrouvailles entre Buffy et Booth :) Moi j'adore et j'espère que ça vous plaira autant! M3lou, je suis toujours contente d'avoir tes reviews et de voir que ma fic te plait :) Bonne lecture tout le monde et n'oubliez pas surtout! REVIEWS!_**

**_

* * *

_**

**Quand le passé nous rattrape**

**Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles**

Le lendemain matin, Booth arriva a 9h30 tapant à l'Institut Jefferson. Un instant avant de sortir de son VUS, il se consentra, refoula le mieux possible ses inquiétudes et plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres. Bon, d'accord ce dernier sonnait faux, mais si Angela le remarquera assurément, Bones elle ne devrait pas faire la différence. Plus cette affaire avançait, plus Booth sentait qu'il ne pourrait pas exclure Bones, et les fouines, encore bien longtemps. Finalement, Seeley prit son courage à deux mains et entra dans le bâtiment habritant les labos médico-légaux. Tout en saluant les autres au passage, Booth se dirigea directement vers le bureau de sa partenaire et la trouva entrain de faire claquer d'impatience ses ongles sur son bureau. Quand elle le vit, un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et alors qu'elle prenait le café que lui avait amener Booth, ce dernier parla.

- Alors Bones! S'exclama-t-il avec entrain. Prête pour aller visiter ce truc lugubre?  
- Ne m'appellez pas Bones! Répondit-il en souriant malgré elle. Et oui, allons-y!

Il lui sourit de nouveau et l'entraina dans les couloirs vers la sortie. Alors qu'ils passaient près de la plate-forme, Angela leur jetta un coup d'œil soupçonneux. Elle n'avait jamais vu Booth être aussi préocuper par une affaire au point de ne pas dire un mot, de ne pas suivre une conversation et de paraître aussi soucieux. Elle était convaincu que le sourire qu'affichait Booth était factice, qu'il ne l'avait mis en place que pour ne pas inquiéter Brennan. Entendant Hodgins l'appeler, elle se détourna d'eux en se promettant de garder un œil sur Booth. Car mine de rien, il était son ami et elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

Booth et Brennan arrivèrent rapidement sur les lieux de la macabre découverte. Un agent du FBI poster là pour surveiller leur ouvrit la bouche d'égout par laquelle ils devaient descendre et entreprirent donc de rejoindre le bas de l'échelle sans glisser. Chacun armés d'une lampe de poche, ils se dirigèrent vers la salle qui les intéressait. Alors que Bones était un peu en avant, Booth pouvait garder une main proche de son arme sans qu'elle ne pose de question. Dès qu'ils eurent pénétrés dans la salle, Booth alluma les lumières artificielles qui avait étés laissées là au cas où tandis que Bones se mettait déjà en chasse dans la salle. Pendant que Brennan fouillait dans un coin, Booth fit rapidement le tour de l'endroit afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient bien seul et qu'aucun monstre ne leur sauterait au visage.

* * *

Tôt ce matin là, Buffy et Alex déposèrent Liam et Tara à la garderie de l'hôtel et prirent un bus pour le quartier où se trouvait le charnier qui avait été découvert une semaine plus tôt. Évidament, l'entrée principale était étroitement surveillée par des agents du FBI, mais ce n'était pas ce qui les arrêterait. En effet, après toutes ces années de pratique avec le Scooby gang, Alex était passé maître dans l'art fastidieux des recherches et avait dégoter d'anciens plan qui leur fournissait une entrée libre de tout homme en costume-cravate.

Une fois descendu dans le trou ni vu, ni connu, Alex alluma sa lampe-torche alors que Buffy y allait comme si de rien était. Prudament, ils suivirent pendant quelques minutes un ancien tuyau d'égout. Après un tournant, ils apperçurent l'entré de la salle et de la lumière qui s'en échapait. Buffy allait dire à Alex de faire demi-tour silencieusement, mais un rat passa entre les jambes de son mari qui sursauta violament faisant ainsi débouler un tas de pierres et de grava dans un vacarme pas possible. Buffy lui envoya un regard noir au quel il répondit par son habituel petit sourire contrit qu'il utilisait à l'époque de Sunnydale. Alors qu'ils entendaient des pas se rapprocher, Buffy fit signe à Alex de continuer et de coopérer et elle, elle le surveillerait de la pénombre. Alex était presque arrivé à la porte quand il entendit le son d'une arme dont on retire le cran de sureté et une voix ferme lui parler.

- FBI! Cria une voix qui lui était familière. Restez où vous êtes et levez les mains bien hautes.  
- Booth? Demanda une voix féminine. Tu crois que ce pourrais être le tueur?  
- Hey! S'exclama Alex. Je ne ...  
- Silence! Le coupa le dénommé Booth. Bones, vous allez le fouiller. Et vous ne faites aucun geste.

La surnommée Bones grogna mais s'approcha quand même d'Alex afin de le fouiller. Voyant qu'il n'avait rien d'autre qu'une lambe de poche, Bones signala à Booth qu'il n'était pas armé. Alors que Bones allait retourné trouver Booth qui était à trois ou quatre mètres d'eux, Buffy l'attrappa par le col et la ramena à elle appuyant un pieu entre ses deux homoplates. Pour la captive, la pointe pouvait être prise pour une lame. Une main sur la gorge de Bones et l'autre tenant le pieu dans son dos, Buffy se plaça de manière à ce que l'agent ne puisse voir son visage et d'une voix suave elle lui parla.

- Bon, dit-elle fermement, tout d'abord vous allez baisser cette arme. Bien! Dit-elle une fois que ce fut fait. Vous allez la lancer dans notre direction et reculer doucement vers la salle derrière vous.

Booth s'exécuta tout en rageant de ne pouvoir aider Bones. Il n'avait pas du tout sentit la présence de la jeune femme, il n'avait même pas entendut ses pas. Son «expérience» de Sniper et les quelques traces de ses anciennes capacités l'avait laissé avec une ouïe meilleure que la normale, une vision nocture aussi plus claire et son instinct était toujours aussi fort. Normalement, il aurait été capable de détecter l'autre personne qui s'était cachée dans l'ombre. Lentement, il entra dans la grande pièce et recula jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Une fois arrêté, Il releva la tête qu'il avait baisser afin de regarder où il allait. Quand son visage fut visible, Booth entendit clairement deux exclamations de surprise et, alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, il réceptionna Bones dans ses bras. La jeune femme qui la tenait l'avait relâchée avant même de négocier leur départ ou quoi que ce soit. Instinctivement, Booth plaça Bones derière lui en étirant un bras protecteur. Il posa son regard sur les deux silhouettes qui se tenait toujours dans l'ombre. Alors qu'il allait parler, la jeune femme éclata de rire. Un rire qui lui était affreusement familier.

- Et bien ça! Rigola la voix. Pour une surprise, c'est toute une surprise! Je crois que ce n'était pas un sosie que tu as croisé hier, Alex.  
- Qui êtes-vous? Demanda férocement Booth. Je suis agent fédéral, vous ne savez pas ce qui vous attend!  
- Du calme, du calme! Rigola toujours la jeune femme. À ce que je vois _Angel_, reprit la voix en appuyant sur le nom, l'humanité t'a rendu moins perspicace! Il y a pas si longtemps, tu m'aurais repéré à l'odeur à dix mètres à la ronde!  
- Chérie, répondit le jeune homme, je suis certain que tu apprécis de le faire tourner en bourique, et moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais je crois qu'il a son compte!  
- Je ne le redirais pas une autre fois! Hurla Booth, perdant patience. QUI ÊTES-VOUS?  
- Je m'appelle….débuta-t-elle en soupirant.

Et là Booth eu la surprise de sa vie! Bien sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas repérer. Comment l'humain qu'il était aurait pu repérer La Tueuse? Comme elle l'avait si bien dit, il y avait pas si longtemps il l'aurait repéré avant qu'elle ne le repère rien qu'à son doux parfum de cerise. Buffy Summers, son premier véritable amour, se tenait devant lui avec, à ses côtés comme toujours, Alexander Harris. Comme n'importe quel humain, Alex avait changer avec l'âge, son expression était finalement devenue plus adulte que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu. Mais si Alex avait changé, Buffy elle était parfaitement comme il se la rappellait. Ses longs cheveux blonds lui arrêtait dans le bas du dos, de ses yeux verts émanait toujours ce petit quelque chose qui faisait d'elle quelqu'un a part. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrines, bien droite, les jambes légèrement écartées et ce petit sourire en coin, elle le regardait avec curiosité. La voir là, devant lui, se tenant ainsi le propulsa plusieurs années plus tôt à la nuit où il s'était finalement présenter à elle, à La Tueuse, à Buffy.

À la surprise de Bones, Booth se dirigea vers Buffy et la pris dans ses bras. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue et elle lui avait manquée. Sous regard noir d'Alex, Buffy s'abandonna à l'étreinte d'Angel en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Pour elle, sentir sa peau chaude contre la sienne était nouveau, mais elle était heureuse de pouvoir se serrer contre lui. Angel avait été son premier amour, son ange protecteur pendant longtemps. Il la connaissait sans doute mieux que personne. Enfin, peut-être moins que Spike, mais il n'était plus là. Même si elle ne l'aimait plus autant, il comptait toujours énormément pour elle et le revoir lui faisait du bien. Finalement, ils se séparèrent en souriant. Alors que Buffy se reculait, Booth se tourna vers Alex en lui tendant la main. Avec un sourire il la lui serra. Finalement, Buffy rigola et s'adressa à Angel.

- Je suis vraiment heureuse de te voir, Angel. Dit-elle. Mais je crois que nous sommes en retard dans les nouvelles! Alors, depuis quand? Demanda-t-elle.  
- 7 ans. Répondit-il en soupirant, conscient de la présence de Bones à ses côtés. 7 ans, mardi passé.  
- C'est drôle, reprit Buffy, la voix soudainement plus triste, cela correspond à la journée ou nous avons vaincu la force…  
- Et à la destruction de Sunnydale…compléta Booth. D'ailleurs, je sais que c'est un peu tard, mais je suis vraiment désolé pour…  
- Ne t'en fait pas avec ça! L'intérompit Buffy avec un petit sourire. Nous avons surmonter tout ça autant que possible.  
- Alors, Angel! S'exclama Alex pour détendre l'atmosphère. Tu es devenu agent du FBI, c'est cool!  
- Merci, Alex. Grogna Booth. Et si vous pouviez arrêter de m'appeler Angel se serait gentil. Maintenant c'est Seeley Booth.  
- D'accord si tu veux, Seeley! Répondit Buffy. Tu pourrais peut-être faire les présentations. Et au fait, ajouta-t-elle pour Bones, je suis vraiment désolé pour tout à l'heure, je ne l'avais pas reconnu.  
- Ce n'est rien! Répondit Bones.  
- Buffy, Alex, soupira Booth, je vous présente le docteur Temperance Brennan, ma coéquipière. Elle est anthropologue à l'Institut Jefferson. Bones, reprit-il pour cette dernière, je vous présente de vieux amis à moi Buffy Summers et Alexender Harris.  
- Harris, le reprit Buffy avec un sourire, c'est Buffy Harris maintenant.  
- Attend! S'ecxclama Booth, stupéfait. Tu as épouser Alex?  
- Mais oui! Souria Buffy. Cela vient tout juste de faire 6 ans!  
- Et bien, reprit Booth toujours sous le choc, félicitation ma foi!  
- T'en fait pas! Rigola Buffy devant son air. Nous avons surpris tout le monde en annonçant ça !  
- C'est bien beau de papoter entre vieux potes, les interrompis Alex, mais si on ne bouge pas qui sait combien de temps il reste pour Madisson!  
- Qui ça? Demanda Booth.  
- Madisson Jenkins. Répondit Buffy en redevenant sérieuse. Giles m'a appeler il y a une semaine pour me demander de retrouver la fille disparue de l'une de ses amies. Au début, je pensais que c'était une disparition somme toute assez normale, mais finalement elle est relié à cette affaire. Madisson sera la prochaine victime si nous ne faisons rien.  
- Et merde! Jura Booth  
- C'est bien la première fois que je t'entend jurer! Commenta Buffy. Bref qu'est-ce que tu as comme info?  
- Désolé madame Harris, répondit Bones à la place de Booth, mais c'est une enquête fédéral, nous ne pouvons rien vous dire!  
- Buffy suffira, répondit cette dernière, il est rare que j'ai droit aux marques de respect. Alors, Seeley?  
- Sortons d'abord de ce trou. Soupira-t-il.  
- Bien, répondit Buffy, sortez par l'entré surveillée et nous on va ressortir par là où nous sommes venu.  
- Okay, approva Booth, on se retrouve dans le parking du supermarché qui est en face du parc, c'est là où est ma voiture.  
- Parfait. Conclua Buffy.

Buffy et Alex se détournèrent pour disparaîtres dans les ténèbres de l'autre voie d'accès. Bones allait exiger des explications de la part de Booth, mais se dernier lui demanda de juste lui faire confiance pour le moment. Elle accepta et ils quittèrent tous les deux l'endroit où de tout façon il n'y avait rien de plus intéressant.

Pendant le temps que cela leur pris pour se rendre au VUS de Booth, Bones l'observa attentivement. Définitivement, cette affaire devenait de plus en plus étrange. Elle semblait toucher personnellement Booth alors qu'il ne connaissait sans doute aucune de ces pauvres victimes. De plus, Buffy et Alex lui avait semblé profondément étrange. Surtout Buffy. Il se dégageait d'elle une sorte de force de caractère, une puissance physique et une détermination à toute épreuve. Elle pouvait sentir que cette fille-là n'était pas n'importe qui et surtout, pas totalement semblable aux autres femmes de cette terre.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient le VUS, Bones se rapella les histoires que son grand-père lui avait un jour raconté. « Tu vois, Tempe avait-il dit, il y a dans se monde des forces beaucoup plus puissante que toi et moi, que les hommes. Je ne parle pas de Dieu et du diable, enfin pas totalement. Il y a des êtres maléfiques qui peuple ce monde dans le seul but de le voir souffrire et disparaître. ». Elle se souvint d'avoir annonçé qu'elle trouvait cela affreusement injuste. Pourquoi les forces du mal étaient si fortes alors que eux ne pouvait pas se défendre. « C'est là où nous sommes chanceux, ma belle avait-il répondut. Il y a toujours une personne présente pour nous sauver! Tant que tu pourras vivre ta vie et que le monde sera toujours le monde, c'est qu'elle veillera à ce que tout ce passe bien. Alors ne t'en fait pas!». Est-ce que Buffy était la personne dont lui avait parlé son grand-père? Elle chassa cependant vite cette pensé, ces forces dont il avait parlé ne pouvait pas exister. Ce n'était pas logique pour elle.

Finalement, Buffy et Alex les rejoignirent et Booth fit monter tout le monde dans le VUS disant simplement qu'ils se rendaient à l'Institut, surprenant de plus en plus Brennan. Buffy et Alex, eux, aquiessèrent en silence. De son côté, Booth soupira quelques fois. Finalement, la présence de Buffy était à la fois un soulagement et un tourment. Il était soulagé d'avoir La Tueuse avec lui, car maintenant qu'il n'était plus qu'un humain il ne pourrait pas stopper un démon seul. Mais la présence de Buffy signifiait également que le danger était bel et bien présent et qu'il aurait besoin d'elle pour sauver la vie de la jeune femme dont elle avait parler et donc, il ne pouvait plus tenir Bones à l'écart. Et en parler à Bones voulait dire en parler à Hodgins, Angela, Zack, Sweet et Camille. Rien qu'à l'idée de tout leur dire le rendait affreusement nerveux. Décidément, cette affaire aura été épique pour lui.


	5. L'heure des révélations à sonnée!

**_HEY IT'S LILY! : Coucou tout le monde! Alors voici le chapitre 4! C'est l'heure des révélations! Lol Alors ce chapitre est très long et pourtant j'ai tanté de faire le plus succinct possible dans les explications de Buffy! Bref j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, moi je l'aime beaucoup! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas! REVIEWS!_**

* * *

**Quand le passé nous rattrape**

**Chapitre 4 : L'heure des révélations à sonnée!**

Booth, Bones, Alex et Buffy arrivèrent à l'Institut Jefferson trente minutes plus tard. Pendant le trajet en voiture, Alex avait appeler Willow à la rescousse. Cette dernière, totalement exitée à l'idée de participer à une affaire avec une partie du Scooby gang, avait annoncée qu'elle entassait le plus de livre possible dans sa voiture et qu'elle serait à Washington le lendemain quitte à conduire toute la nuit. Booth n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire devant l'enthousiasme toujours aussi débordant de Willow.

Une fois qu'ils eurent atteint les locaux habritant les labos médico-légaux, Booth demanda à Brennan de rassembler Angela, Hodgins, Zack, Sweet et Camille et de les rejoindres dans son bureau. Alors que Brennan les quittait sans un mot, Booth consuisit les deux autres dans le bureau de Bones. Buffy souria devant la nervosité d'Angel. Bien sûr, elle savait ce qu'il ressentait. Elle-même, à l'époque du Lycée, elle avait flipper au moment de devoir tout dire à Alex et Willow, mais leur réaction lui avait montré qu'elle s'était inquiétée pour rien et depuis ils étaient ses fidèls amis. Buffy était certaine qu'il s'en faisait pour rien. Que, malgré le choc, ils ne lui en voudraient pas. Quand ils entrèrent dans le bureau, Alex prit l'une des chaises face au bureau, Buffy s'appuya sur se dernier et Booth faisait les cent pas dans la salle.

- Arrête de marcher ainsi tu m'étourdis! S'exclama Buffy.  
- Je voudrais bien t'y voir toi! Grogna-t-il. C'est pas toi qui s'apprête à raconter ton passer de tueur!  
- Hey ho! S'exclama Buffy en se redressant. Je te rappelle que j'ai dû faire la même chose avec Alex et Willow!  
- Ce n'est pas pareil! S'exclama Booth en s'approchant d'elle le regard noir.  
- Oh ouais c'est clair! Répondit-elle en s'approchant à son tour, tout aussi en colère. Moi je ne suis que la tueuse! J'ai peut-être pas tué d'être humain mais tu crois pas que c'est aussi peu joyeux à annoncer que ton histoire d'ex-vampire! Toi au moins t'as pu tourner la page!  
- Ouais bah je crois que je vais devoir dire adieu à cette vie que j'aimais vraiment! Dit-il, dur. T'es beaucoup trop crédule ma pauvre Buffy si tu crois qu'ils vont m'accepter quand même! Ça se voit que tu ne les connait pas!  
- Toi j'te jure que je me retient de te foutre la raclée que tu mérites! Gronda-t-elle, en serrant les points. T'as été le premier à me dire de faire confiance à la nature humaine! Si moi, la dernière qui devrait le faire, a réussit à t'accepter tel que tu es avec le passer qui vient avec, eux le pourront bien. Je te rappelle que moi, Alex et Willow ne me connaissait à peine! Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de matière à examiner pour faire confiance! Toi tu les vois pratiquement à tout les jours depuis trois ans! Alors tu la ferme et tu me laisse raconter sinon on va y passer la nuit!  
- Euh…les interrompis Angela. On peut repasser plus tard si vous voulez!  
- Non c'est bon entrer! S'exclama Buffy en inspirant profondément pour se calmer. Vous allez m'éviter de lui mettre une raclée! Ajouta-t-elle.

Tout en les regardant entrés, Buffy reprit sa place contre le bureau. Elle lança un regard noir à Alex qui se marrait dans son coin et un regard de soutient à Booth qui semblait sur le point de défaillir. Ramenant son regard sur la petite assemblée, Buffy vit qu'ils avaient tournés le sofa de manière à lui faire face. Le docteur Brennan était assise sur l'acoudoir près d'une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs. À ses côtés, deux jeunes hommes aux cheveux châtain portant tous deux les sareaux bleus de l'établissement. Sur l'autre acoudoir se tenait une femme avec une jolie peau mâte et à ses côtés, sur l'autre chaise qui faisait normalement face au bureau, se trouvait un jeune homme veston/cravate, cheveux noirs, yeux bleus. Une fois que tous furent installés, elle vit Alex venir s'apuyer près d'elle à gauche alors que Booth se tenait également près d'elle à droite. Finalement, Booth prit une grande inspiration et s'adressa à ses amis.

- Bon…débuta-t-il vraiment nerveux. Ce que nous avons à vous dire n'est pas vraiment facile alors je vous demanderais de ne pas nous interrompres à tout moment à moins d'une question pertinante. Et je sais que ça va vraiment, mais vraiment vous semblez bizarre et incroyable, mais je vous jure que tout cela est vrai.  
- Booth, dit Camille, inquiète, tu nous fais vraiment peur là!  
- C'est bien pour ça que c'est pas moi qui va raconter! Répondit ce dernier. Bref, reprit-il en déserrant sa cravate, je vais commencer par les présentations! Buffy, Alex, je vous présente, à côté de Bones, Angela Montenegro infographiste. Ensuite, messieurs Jack Hodgins, entomologiste, et Zack Addy l'assistant de Bones. Ensuite, Camille Saroyan, médecin légiste et patrone du labo. Et pour finir, Lance Sweet, psychiatre et profiler du FBI. Vous tous, je vous présente Buffy Summers Harris et son mari Alex Harris.  
- Bonjours à tous! Enchaîna Buffy avec un sourire. Afin d'éviter à Seeley de faire une crise d'hyperventilation, c'est moi qui vais raconter ce que vous devez savoir.  
- Allez-y, répondit Angela avec un sourire, nous savons encaisser, nous pouvons en prendre beaucoup!  
- Merci, Angela! Lui sourit Buffy. Mais je doute que vous vous attendiez à ce que je vais vous dire. Tout d'abord, ce que vous devez impérativement comprendre, c'est que le monde ne se résume pas seulement aux êtres humains et à ce qu'ils connaissent de ce monde. Les ténèbres existes bel et bien. Toutes les créatures qui existent dans vos cauchemars, dans les films d'horreurs et dans les livres existent. En fait, toutes ces créatures et bien plus!  
- Vous rigolez j'espère! S'exclama Hodgins.  
- J'ai eu la même réaction que vous la première fois que l'on me la dit! Sourit Buffy. Et au passage, vous pouvez arrêter les vouvoiement ça me rend mal à l'aise.  
- Et pourtant tu mérite le respect qu'il te donne, Buffy. Répondit Seeley avec un petit sourire.  
- Je sais, je sais! Répondit-elle. Bref, je ne rigole pas. Les vampires, les loups-garous, les démons, entres autres choses, existent.  
- Vraiment? Demanda Angela, stupéfaite.  
- Mon premier petit-copain était un vampire! Rigola Buffy. Et le premier petit-copain de ma meilleure amie était un loup-garou!  
- Et mon ex petite-amie était un ex-démon! Ajouta Alex avec un sourire.  
- C'est pas possible! Murmura Zack.  
- Pourtant c'es la réalité. Répondit Buffy, compatissante.  
- Mais comment le monde peut-il être ce qu'il est si tout cela existe? Demanda Camille. Comment ce fait-il que l'on en est jamais entendu parlé?  
- Ça c'est à cause de plusieurs choses. Répondit Buffy. D'abord le gouvernement. J'ai réçament sut qu'un département de la sécurité du territoire est affectée au camoufflage de la présence du surnaturel.  
- Vraiment? Demanda Booth, surpris.  
- Ouais, répondit Buffy, c'est d'eux que répondait l'Iniciative!  
- Ils portaient vraiment bien leur nom ceux là! Répondit Booth.  
- Mais vous en entendez plus parler que vous ne le pensez! Reprit Buffy. Meurtres à caractère sataniques genre sacrifices humains et symboles bizarres. Meurtres inexpliquer où les victimes sont exsangues avec ce qui ressemble à une morçure. Des meurtriers particulièrement sanglants et sauvages qui pourtant ne laissent aucune trace. Des êtres humains et des animaux déchiqueter et massacrer à un point tell que vous ne pouvez même pas savoir ce qui les a mis dans un tel état et j'en passe. Vous travailler dans un labo médico-légal, vous devez savoir de quoi je parle.  
- Oui, répondit Camille, bien sûr qu'on déjà vu passer tout ça!  
- Bon alors voilà les réponses que vous cherchez depuis si longtemps! Répondit Buffy. Les morçures, des vampires. Les humains déchiquetés, le plus souvent des loups-garous, autrement des démons. Il existe une infinie de mondes infernaux parralèlle au notre. L'enfer existe et de temps à autres des démons et autres trucs surnaturels s'en échappent.  
- Mais comment ils peuvent faire ça? Demanda Hodgins.  
- Il existe un peu partout dans le monde ce que les espagnols appellaient la bocca del inferno. Répondit Buffy. La bouche de l'enfer. Ce sont des passages habituellement fermés qui peuvent être ouvert pour laisser passer ces trucs. Les démons foulent notre monde depuis la nuit des temps, il ne sert à rien de chercher des explications sur leur présence.  
- Il y a de ces bouches aux U.S.A? demanda Sweet.  
- Bien sûr! Répondit Buffy. On en compte quatre en fait. Ou plus tôt on en comptait quatre car il y en a une qui est définitivement fermée.  
- Où sont-elles? Demanda Hodgins, captivé.  
- Il y en a une a Clieveland, reprit Buffy en lui souriant, une à Salem près de Boston, une à Sioux Falls dans le Dakota du Sud et, celle qui est close, à Sunydale en Californie.  
- Sunnydale? Demanda Angela, songeuse. Ce n'est pas la ville qui a totalement été rasée il y a plusieurs années.  
- Si. Répondit Buffy avec un sourire triste. Cela a fait exactement 7 ans mardi passé. La Bouche de Sunnydale est réputée, dans le monde oculte, pour avoir été jusqu'à sa destruction la Bouche la plus active du monde entier.  
- Vraiment? S'exclama Camille.  
- Et ouais! Répondit Buffy. Bon jusqu'à maintenant ça va, vous suivez?  
- Les démons existent, récapitula Hodgins, les vampires, les loups-garous et je suppose les sorcières aussi! Et il y a des bouches qui mènent aux dimensions parallèles des enfers!  
- Exactement! Répondit Buffy. Maintenant continuons avec une nouvelle un peu plus réjouissante, il existe une personne pour combattre tout ces trucs.  
- Quoi que aujourd'hui elles sont sans doutes des miliers! Ajouta Alex. Et peut-être des milions! Tu y as pensé à combien elles pourraient être? Ajouta-t-il pour Buffy.  
- Bien sûr que j'y est pensé! Rigola-t-elle. Je les sens toutes à l'intérieure de moi je te rappelle!  
- Et elles sont combiens? Demanda Alex.  
- Des milions! Souria Buffy.  
- Woaa ça c'est cool! Rigola Alex. Bref, vas-y raconte leur la légende!

- À chaque génération, débuta Buffy, le visage soudainement sérieux, il y a une Élue. Seule, elle devra affronter les vampires, les démons et les forces des ténèbres. Elle seule possède la force de les vaincres. C'est la Tueuse de vampire. La première tueuse est née en afrique profonde il y a des siècles. D'anciens mages très puissants ont infusé à une jeune fille le cœur d'un pur démon. Ceux qui parcourd le monde ne sont que des hybrises, des herzas de démons. Les pur démons n'ont jamais ou presque réussit à venir sur terre. S'ils avaient pu demeurer ici, il y a longtemps qu'il n'y aurait plus rien. Bref, reprit Buffy, ils lui infusèrent le cœur d'un pur démon, lui donnant ainsi toute la force, la puissance, l'endurance, l'agilité et tout ce qui lui sera nécessaire pour combattre les démons. À cause de la nature violente du quotidien d'une tueuse, elles ne restent pas en vie très longtemps. Quand une tueuse meurt, une nouvelle est appellée. Habituellement, la nouvelle tueuse est appellée vers l'âge de 16 ans. Une fois appellée, l'espérance de vie pour elle varie entre un et trois ans. Les tueuses ayant fêtées leur dix-huitième anniversaire sont très rares.  
- C'est horrible! S'exclama Angela. Elles ne peuvent pas dire non ou je sais pas?

- Non, répondit Buffy, c'est leur destin et c'est immuable malheureusement. Depuis les toutes premières tueuses, un groupe descendant des mages antiques guide et entraîne les tueuses potentielles. Chaque tueuse à son Observateur, son protecteur. Son travail est d'enseigner à sa tueuse comment ce battre et comment vaincre ses adversaire. Le seul pouvoir que l'Observateur possède c'est celui non négligable de l'intelligence. Les Observateurs savent beaucoup de choses sur le monde oculte et savent la théorie pour le combattre. Il est de leur responsabilité d'enseigner tout cela à leur tueuse. Malheureusement, rare sont les Observateurs qui survent à leur tueuse.  
- Alors elles ne sont pas seule! S'Exclama Camille.  
- Toutes les tueuses ont toujours étées seules! Répondit Buffy. Pour la plus part d'entres elles, l'Observateur était un tuteur, un professeur, une personne à qui elles devaient le respect et avec qui elles ne pouvaient pas vraiment créer des liens. N'oubliez pas la place qu'occupait la femme par les siècles passés.  
- Dit donc! S'exclama Hodgins. Tu en connais des trucs sur les Tueuses.  
- C'est normal, rigola Buffy. Il y a maintenant quatorze ans, j'ai reçu l'appel du sang. Je suis devenue La Tueuse.  
- QUATORZE ANS! S'Exclamèrent Angela, Hodgins, Camille et Sweet. Mais tu viens de dire que les tueuses ne vivaient pas plus que trois ans! Ajouta Angela.  
- Oui, rigola Buffy, mais moi j'ai eu ce qu'aucune tueuse n'a jamais eut.  
- Et puis, rigola Alex, faut avouer que tu ne fais jamais rien comme personne, Buffy!  
- Je le prend comme un compliment! Rigola la jeune femme.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as eu qu'elles n'ont pas eu? Demanda Camille, curieuse.

- Une famille. Répondit Buffy, tendrement. J'ai eu des amis très précieux qui connaissaient mon secret et qui ont insister pour m'aider dans ma tâche. Je me souviendrais toujours d'Alex et Willow refusant de me laisser seule en m'affirmant qu'ils étaient les assistants de la tueuse! Depuis quartorze ans, Alex et Willow sont à mes côtés et c'est grâce à eux, entres autres si je suis encore là. Et je dois également beaucoup à mon Observateur! Rupert Giles, pure britanique, encyclopédie oculte sur pattes, excellent professeur et surtout, le père que je n'ai jamais eu. Il a toujours été là pour me protéger, m'aider et me réconforter quand j'en avais besoin. Et si ce n'était pas d'eux, enfin d'Alex sur ce coup, j'aurais fait partie des tueuses mortes le plus tôt! Cela faisait à peine huit mois que j'étais la Tueuse quand j'ai dû empêcher un super vampire de revenir dans notre monde. S'il avait pu marcher de nouveau parmis les vivants, il aurait causé rien de moins qu'une apocalypse. Il y avait une prophétie qui disait en gros que je mourrais en le combatant et c'est ce qui est arrivé. Il m'a noyé dans un plan d'eau souterrain, mais Alex est arrivé assez vite pour me faire le bouche à bouche et me réanimé.  
- Woa! Murmura Hodgins. C'est super impressionant tout ça!  
- Merci! Répondit Buffy avec un sourire. En tout et pour tout, j'ai tué des centaines de vampires, de démons et autres trucs pas ragoutant, empêchés trois apocalypse et suis morte deux fois!  
- Deux fois! S'exclama Angela. Comment peux-tu être morte deux fois?  
- La première fois, répondit Buffy, c'est la fois où le vampire m'as noyé. La deuxième fois je me suis jetté du haut d'une tour dans un espèce de nuage dans lequel s'ouvrait une porte vers une dimension démoniaque afin de la refermé. D'après un ami, je suis resté morte pendant 147 jours avant que Willow, qui est une puissante sorcière, me ramène du monde des morts. Pour ce qui est des trois apocalypses, je viens de vous parler de deux d'entres elles et la troisième a conduite à la destruction de Sunnydale et de la fermeture de la Bouche de l'Enfer.  
- Tu es vraiment super forte! Lança Hodgins en souriant.  
- Merci, Hodgins! Répondit Buffy en rougissant. Mais j'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'aide!  
- Beaucoup d'aide qui n'aurait pas réussit grand-chose s'ils n'avaient pas eu la tueuse! Contra Alex. Tu es forte, Buffy et sans toi il y a longtemps que je serais mort!  
- Moi, les interrompis Bones, ce que je voudrais savoir c'est comment tu as rencontré Booth, Buffy.  
- J'y viens. Répondit-elle simplement. Seeley, tu devrais t'assoir avant de perdre connaissance! Ajouta-t-elle pour ce dernier.  
- Pourquoi Booth va aussi mal? Demanda Angela.  
- Parce que je m'apprête à vous raconter son passé. Répondit Buffy. Son véritable passé. Ajouta-t-elle en voyant qu'ils allaient parler. Et il a peur de ce que vous penserez de lui après.  
- Que veux-tu dire? Demanda Camille.  
- Il a peur que vous ne puissiez voir que le monstre. Répondit Buffy. Si mes souvenirs sur sa vie sont exact, Seeley Booth est né pour la première fois dans un village perdu de l'Irlande à quelque part dans l'année 1753, c'est ça?  
- Ouais. Croassa Booth.  
- 1753! S'exclamèrent-ils tous à l'unisson.

- Ouais, 1753! Rigola Buffy. À l'époque il se nommait Liam et venait d'une famille de la bourgeoisie. Il était du genre buveur et draguer impénitent. Ses journées se résumaient à dormir, boire, baiser. Un soir, il fut jeter hors d'un pub parce qu'il était trop saoul. Il fit la rencontre d'une magnifique jeune femme du nom de Darla. Elle lui promis mers et mondes à la condition qu'il la suive. Liam accepta immédiatement et l'embrassa. Alors que la bouche de Liam descendait dans le cou de Darla, cette dernière se transforma en vampire et planta ses crocs dans le cou de Liam pour ensuite lui faire boire son propre sang. C'est ainsi que naquit Angelus, le Fléau de l'Europe. Pendant cent ans, et sans Darla, Angelus mis à feu et à sang l'Europe toute entière. Il adorait torturer et détruire. Angelus est connu pour être le vampire le plus cruel, le plus sanguinaire et le plus mortel qu'avait connu le monde depuis le Maître. Le maître étant le vampire qui m'a tuer la première fois!  
- Tu sais que tu ne m'aide pas du tout là? Murmura Booth.

- Ferme là et fait moi confiance, Booth! Lui sourit Buffy. Lassé d'être seul, Angelus se créa une compagne nommée Druzila. Il s'était au préalable amusé à torturer la pauvre fille qui était médium. Ce qui nous donna une vampire totalement dingue! Avec l'aide de Spike, qui devint quelques années après le compagnon de Druzila, ils propagèrent la mort et la peur en europe. Puis, un jours, Angelus s'en prit a une jeune bohémienne. Cette jeune fille était la fiertée de son clan et, pour venger sa mort, la sorcière du clan rendit à Angelus son âme.

- Ce que tu as oublié de leur dire, chérie, c'est que les vampires n'ont pas d'âme! L'interrompi Alex. C'est comme si un démon prenait possession de votre corps. Les vampires n'ont pas de sens moral, de conscience du bien et du mal. Tout ce qu'ils veulent c'est tuer et faire le mal. Ils ont votre visage, vos manies, votre voix, votre manière de bouger et un accès à votre mémoire. Mais ce n'est définitivement plus vous.

- Merci pour cette précision, Alex. Reprit Buffy. Bref, Angelus récupéra son âme et avec le souvenir de tous les meurtres et tout le mal qu'il avait fait. Suffoqué de remord, Angelus devint Angel et se sauva. Pendant les décennies qui suivirent, Angel viva dans les canivaux se nourrissant de rats et autres bestioles. Il était enfermé dans sa douleur, dans ses remords. Puis, en 1996, vint à lui un démon charger de de maintenir l'équilibre des forces. Il guida Angel jusqu'à moi et lui offrit le moyen de trouver la rédemption qu'il voulait tant trouver. Angel assista à mon appel. Il était là quand mon premier observateur vint m'annoncer, dans la cours du Lycée, que j'étais l'Élue qui devrait détruire des vampires. Il est mort trois semaines plus tard, tuer par des vampires que j'ai fais flamber dans le gymnase de mon Lycée à L.A. Le jour où Angel m'a vut pour la première fois, il a sut ce qu'il désirait vraiment. M'aider dans ma tâche, me protéger afin que je puisse faire mon travail. Alors il m'a suivit à Sunnydale. Au début, je le trouvais franchement étrange. Un beau grand ténébreux, mystérieux, me suivait et me protégeait de temps à autre. Et quand il venait à moi, c'était pour m'annonçer systématiquement des mauvaises nouvelles. Puis j'en suis tombée amoureuse. Nous sommes devenus amis et le soire où je l'ai embrassé pour la première fois il s'est transformé en vampire devant moi. Sur le coup j'ai vraiment eu la trouille. Et le lendemain, avec mon Observateur, Willow et Alex nous avons fait des recherches pour finir par tomber sur le passé d'Angelus. Pendant des heures cette nuit-là j'ai réfléchis. Je me suis finalement dit que le passé d'Angel importait peu, que le fait qu'il avait été Angelus n'avait pas d'importance, qu'en fait c'était ce passé douloureux qui avait fait d'Angel l'homme doux, gentil, attentionné, protecteur que je connaissais et que j'aimais. Je lui ai donné sa chance et je ne l'ai jamais regrêté. Pour avoir également connu Angelus, je peux vous dire qu'Angel et Angelus sont deux êtres totalements différents qui ne partagent que les mêmes traits et la même voix. Je suis fière de dire qu'Angel a été mon premier amour, je suis fière de l'homme qu'il était et d'autant plus fière de celui qu'il est aujourd'hui. Et apparament les forces supérieures qui régissent l'univers sont de mon avis car il y a 7 ans, jugeant qu'il avait payer sa dette au monde, lui ont rendu son humanité. Ils l'ont retransformer en homme, en être vivant. Ils lui ont également donné une nouvelle identitée, avec un passé. Et maintenant qu'il est devenu Seeley Booth, il peut enfin vivre la vie que je lui ai toujours souhaitée, qu'il a mérité après avoir sué sang et eau afin de sauver des vies et de trouver la rédemption qu'ils lui ont finalement accordés. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureux, aussi souriant. Et aujourd'hui encore, même si sa dette est considérée comme payée, il travail à sauver vie après vie en espérant réussir un jour à se pardonner lui-même pour toutes les attrocités dont je ne le juge même pas responsable. Bref, reprit Buffy après une minute de silence, c'est un résumé assez succinct de nos vies et tout ce que je vous demande maintenant c'est de faire ce que j'ai fais il y a près de quatorze ans. Réfléchissez à ce que vous savez de Seeley Booth, réfléchissez à ce que vous avez apris sur Liam, Angelus et Angel et demandez-vous s'il mérite votre haine ou votre amour. Maintenant, je peux également vous dire que si nous vous avons raconté tout cela c'est parce que votre affaire relève de mon ressort et non de celui du FBI. Votre meurtrier est un démon et je suis ici pour l'arrêter de nuire. Maintenant, conclu Buffy, nous allons sortir et vous laisser réfléchire. Quand vous aurez une réponse à mes questions, venez nous trouver nous serons en train d'examiner les armes qui ont été trouvés avec les os.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Buffy se décolla du bureau, attrappa le bras de Booth qui n'en menait pas large et suivit d'Alex ils quittèrent le bureau de Bones où tous étaient encore stupéfiés par les révélations qui venait de leur être fait.

Une fois à l'extérieur du bureau, Buffy passa une main apaisante dans le dos de Booth qui tremblait littéralement de peur. Elle était convaincu qu'eux tous ne laisseraient jamais tomber Booth, mais lui était loin de partager son point de vu. Afin de lui changer les idées et de lui faire oublier un peu ce qui ce passait dans le bureau de Bones, elle lui demanda de lui montrer les armes et de faire un résumé de l'affaire. Booth se secoua un peu à la pensée de Madisson et guida Buffy et Alex vers les tables où était disposés les armes.


	6. Research time!

**Lily: Désolé pour le retard! Vraiment désolé mais j'ai été prise d'une crise d'inspiration pour une fic sur la séries Heroes que j'ai écrite du début à la fin en moins de deux semaines XD Bref voilà le chapitre 5 et j'espère qu'il vous plaira! Merci a tous pour les reviews! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas! REVIEWS!**

* * *

** Quand le passé nous rattrape**

**Chapitre 5 : Research Time!**

Booth, le visage livide, guida Buffy et Alex vers les armes. Dans un recoins de la salle principale du labo était installé une dixène de tables toutes recouvertes d'une impressionnante collection d'armes. Buffy émit un sifflement impressionnée alors que Booth lui tendis une paire de gant en latex. Alors qu'Alex revenait avec un verre d'eau pour Booth, Buffy s'avança vers les tables et observa minucieusement les armes qui y était disposées. Dans toute sa carrière de tueuse, elle n'avait jamais vu un tel arsenal.

Alors qu'elle avançait doucement entre les tables en passant doucement ses doigts gantés sur les lames et autres, Bones, Angela, Hodgins, Zack, Camille et Sweet vinrent se mettre de part et d'autres de Booth et d'Alex sans rien dire. Buffy, tellement conscentrée, ne sembla prendre connaissance de leur présence qu'en entendant le soupire de soulagement de Booth qui fit rigoler Angela et Camille. Alors que tout le monde avait les yeux fixé sur elle, Buffy arrêta sa main sur une longue épée. Elle en attrappa la garde, tint la lame devant ses yeux un instant puis entrepris de faire des moulinets. L'épée sifflait en fendant l'air très rapidement. Buffy fit mine de se battre contre un adversaire imaginaire pendant un instant. Si les autres n'y voyait qu'une chorégraphie de dueliste, Booth y vit les mouvements que Buffy avait utiliser lorsqu'ils s'étaient battu devant Acathla. Finalement, Buffy souria et se tourna vers les autres.

- Bon à ce que je vois, dit-elle en souriant, le cas Seeley Booth c'est réglé en sa faveur!  
- Effectivement! Répondit Camille en souriant. On c'est dit que le passé c'est le passé et si les forces supérieurs ont jugées qu'il avait payé sa dette c'est qu'il n'avait plus rien de maléfique!  
- Et plus aucun moyen de le redevenir! Ajouta Booth. Ce qui est une bonne chose.  
- Bien! Reprit Buffy, l'épée toujours à la main. Maintenant que ce point est éclaircit nous pouvons nous remettre au travail!  
- Tu es vraiment douée avec une épée! Lui dit Angela.  
- Et avec a peu près toutes les armes ici présentes! Rigola Buffy. Mais pour l'épée, Booth peut en témoigner, je suis douée.  
- Bref, enchaîna Booth, qu'est-ce que tu en penses?  
- Qu'il y a au moins une tueuse dans le lot de victimes. Répondit Buffy sombrement.  
- Tu en es sûr? Demanda Alex.  
- L'épée du Fléau de l'Europe ne peut avoir été utilisé que par une tueuse! Répondit-elle.  
- Saurais-tu dire quels ossements appartiennent à cette tueuse? Demanda Bones.  
- Trouvez simplement les ossements avec le plus grand nombre de fractures. Répondit-elle. Un nombre qui surprendrait même l'anthropologue aguérie que vous êtes, docteur Brennan.  
- Je crois que j'ai effectivement déjà analysé les ossements d'une jeune femme qui pourrait correspondre. Répondit Bones, pensive. Rien qu'à l'avant-bras gauche elle avait dix-huit fractures! C'est un chiffre que très peu d'êtres humains atteignent même avec huits décénies de vie.  
- Je dois être, répondit Buffy avec un rire, à peu de chose près au même résultat pour mes deux avant-bras! Comme nous nous battons au corps à corps, c'est là que les tueuses se blessent le plus souvent.  
- Et l'épée? Demanda Hodgins. Pourquoi seulement une tueuse pourrait l'utilisée.  
- Parce que les armes ayant étés utilisés par des démons et des vampires circulent soit au marché noir démoniaque, soit par le conseil des observateurs. Répondit Buffy. Mais je suis quand même surprise qu'Angelus ai tout bonnement laisser une tierse personne toucher à cette épée!  
- C'est de la faute de Spike! Grogna Booth. Il l'a vendue pour avoir une de ses lubies stupides!  
- Spike. Murmura Buffy avec un sourire. C'est pas comme si cela me surprenait venant de lui!  
- Et sinon, dit Camille, est-ce que vous savez quelque chose que l'on…

Camille fut coupée par la voix aigû d'une jeune femme criant le nom de Buffy. Ils se retournèrent tous d'un bloc pour voire une jeune femme aux longs cheveux d'un roux flamboyant se précipiter dans les bras de Buffy et d'Alex. Booth souria devant l'enthousiasme de Willow qui semblait ne pas avoir changer du tout. Finalement, après quelques minutes d'étreintes, Buffy se sépara de sa meilleure amie et lui parla.

- Comment as-tu fait pour faire le voyage aussi vite? S'exclama Buffy.  
- En fait, rigola Willow, Giles m'a appeler il y a quelques jours me disant que vous auriez peut-être besoin de moi. J'entrais dans Washington quand vous m'avez appeler!  
- Je suis tellement content de te voir ma petite Willow! S'exclama Alex en reprenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras!  
- Alors dites! S'Exclama Willow. Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de Liam et Tara?  
- À la garderie de l'hôtel. Grogna Buffy. N'avait pas vraiment d'autres options!  
- Qui sont Liam et Tara? Demanda Booth, intrigué.  
- Nos enfants, mon cher! Rigola Buffy.  
- OH MON DIEU! S'ecria soudainement Willow en sautant dans les bras de Booth. Angel! Comment vas-tu? Tu as l'air vachement bien!  
- Respire, Willow. Rigola Booth en la reposant. Je vais très bien et toi?  
- Bien, bien! Souria-t-elle.  
- Pour ce qui est de vos enfants, reprit Booth, je peux toujours demander à Rebecca si elle veut les prendres avec Parker.  
- Et qui sont Rebecca et Parker? Demanda Buffy, suspicieuse.  
- Rebecca est mon ex, répondit Booth avec un sourire, et Parker est notre fils!  
- Woa! S'exclama Alex, totalement stupéfait. Cette histoire devient de plus en plus bizarre!  
- Je ne te le fais pas dire! Répondit Booth.  
- Ce serait vraiment gentil si tu pouvais l'apellée! Répondit Buffy. Ça me rassurerait vraiment! Tara n'as que huit mois, je n'aime pas vraiment la laissée seule.  
- J'apellerais Rebecca pendant la pause lunch! Souria Booth.  
- Bon pour en revenir à ce que j'allais dire, reprit Camille avec un sourire, est-ce que vous savez ce que l'on cherche?  
- À mon avis, répondit Buffy en regardant les armes, c'est un démon. Un très ancien démon.  
- Pourquoi, ancien? Demanda Zack.  
- Déjà, lui répondit Buffy, les plus anciennes victimes ont près de 600 ans si je ne me trompe pas!  
- Comment tu as fait pour le savoir? Demanda Bones, surprise. Tu n'as pas vu les ossements.  
- Et je ne saurais pas quoi en tirer! Répondit Buffy. Mais les armes, je connais. Certaines d'entres elles sont très anciennes et remont à un peu plus de 600 ans!  
- Donc, enchaîna Willow, il ne nous reste plus qu'à faire des recherches?  
- Exactement! Répondit Buffy. Docteur Saroyan, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Camille, est-ce que vous auriez un local ou un bureau où on pourrait s'installer avec nos livres?  
- Vous n'avez qu'à vous installer dans mon bureau! S'exclama Angela. Il est assez grand pour nous tous, j'ai des tables et de la surface de travail!  
- Parfait, merci Angela! Répondit Buffy. Booth, Hodgins, vous voulez bien aider Willow à rentrer ses bouquins?  
- Bien sûr! Répondirent-il ensemble.  
- Moi je vais nous chercher des dognuts! Rigola Alex en faisant une bise à Buffy et a Willow.  
- Pourquoi des dognuts? Demanda Zack, curieux.  
- Faire des recherches le ventre vide peut vous amenez des nausées! Rigola Buffy. Surtout quand on cherche dans le genre de livre que nous auront sous la main tout à l'heure! Et c'est surtout devenu une habitude, presque une tradition d'avoir des dognuts quand on fait des recherches pour un monstre quelconque! Et Alex est celui qui était toujours charger des dognuts!

Pendant qu'Hodgins, Booth et Willow faisaient des allés et retour avec des caisses de livres, Buffy, Brennan et Camille établirent un point de match. Brennan et Zack revisiteraient tous les ossements afin de relever des marques particulières, Camille reverrait tous les prélèvements afin de trouver tous ceux de nature inconnu qui pourraient provenir du démon et Sweet, Hodgins, Angela et Booth aiderait Buffy, Willow et Alex dans les recherches. Après trente minutes et une bonne vingtaine de caisse de livres, ils convinrent de prendre la pose déjeuné maintenant afin de pouvoir se mettre au travail au plus tôt. Alors que les autres allaient au Royal Diner, Booth appella Rebecca et, après une petite conversation, annonça à Buffy et Alex que Rebecca passerait prendre leurs enfants vers 13h00 ici-même.

À 12h45, alors que Bones, Zack et Camille étaient déjà au travail, le rire d'un petit garçon les interrompus. En riant, Willow entra à la suite d'un petit bonhomme de trois ans qui courrait en rigolant, rapidement suivit par Buffy et Alex qui tenait une petite fille. Booth ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant le tableau. Il avait toujours souhaiter le meilleur pour Buffy. Mais, même si elle semblait heureuse avec Alex, il lui avait sembler comprendre que quelque chose manquait à Buffy. Et il en avait eu la confirmation quand il avait parler de Spike. À la façon dont elle avait prononçer son nom, il avait sut qu'il était la part manquante de son amie. Mais, quand le regard de Booth rencontra celui de Buffy, il comprit que tout n'était pas si mal. Son fils semblait être le seul être capable de la comblée comme l'aurait fait Spike. Finalement, quand Buffy et Alex arrivèrent à leur hauteur, le petit garçon se jetta dans les bras de sa mère. Cette dernière souria à tout le monde et entrepris de faire les présentations.

- Tout le monde, dit-elle en souriant, je vous présente notre fils Liam Rupert Summers Harris et notre fille Tara Anyanka Harris Summers.  
- Ils ont vraiment de jolis prénoms! S'extasia Angela. Et ils sont si mignon! Mais ce ne sont pas des prénoms courants! Vous les avez choisis comment? Demanda Angela, toujours aussi curieuse.  
- Liam porte ces prénoms en l'honneur de trois hommes très importants dans ma vie! Souria Buffy tendrement. Rupert est le prénom de mon observateur qui a été un père non seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour Alex et Willow. Et Liam, c'est le premier prénom de Booth et également la deuxième partie de William, le véritable prénom de Spike. Je tenais vraiment à ces noms et Alex a accepté à la condition qu'il puisse choisir le prénom du prochain! Rigola-t-elle.  
- Et j'ai choisi Tara et Anyanka. Répondit-il, en regardant doucement la petite fille dans les bras de Willow. Tara était la petite-amie de Willow, j'oserais dire son âme sœur. Elle a été tuée par une balle perdu destinée à Buffy. On aimait tous Tara comme une sœur. Et Anyanka, ou Anya, était mon ex-copine. Lorsqu'elle était un démon vengeur, elle se nommait Anyanka et quand elle est devenu humaine, elle est passée à Anya. Giles, Angel, Spike, Tara et Anya ont été des personnes très importantes et présentes dans nos vies. J'nais jamais aimé Spike, et très peu Angel je l'avoue, mais je ne peux pas nier leur importance dans nos vies!  
- C'est clair que sans Angel et Spike, rigola Buffy, nous serions morts quelques fois!

Alors que Booth allait dire quelque chose, un petit garçon de cinq ou six ans se jetta dans ses bras en hurlant un papa très fort! Booth serra Parker dans ses bras tout en saluant Rebecca qui arrivait. Après les présentations, Buffy laissa à contre cœur Rebecca prendre avec elle Liam et Tara. Cependant, elle fut quand même rassurée en voyant l'attitude très protectrice de Parker vis-à-vis de Liam. C'est en souriant qu'elle entraîna Hodgins, Sweet, Booth, Angela, Alex et Willow vers le bureau d'Angela. Quand ils y furent, Buffy demeura stupéfaite devant la montagne de livre devant elle.

- Magie? Demanda-t-elle simplement à Willow.  
- Ouais! Rigola cette dernière. Je n'ai pas pris de chance, comme je ne savais pas à quoi on aurait affaire, j'ai tout amené.  
- Bref, rigola Buffy, voilà comment on va fonctionner! Angela a afficher les photos des différentes armes. Booth, Sweet, Angela, je veux que vous cherchiez si l'une d'entres elles pourrait appartenir au démon. Hodgins et Alex vous vous concentrez sur les démons. Willow, tu regardes du côté de la magie, on ne sait jamais!  
- Et toi, demanda Booth, tu vas faire quoi?  
- Appeler Giles, quel question! Répondit la jeune femme dans un sourire.  
- Ça me fait étrange de penser qu'il n'est pas ici! Répondit Booth en souriant.  
- Pourquoi ça? Demanda Willow.  
- Quand il y avait une affaire pour la tueuse, débuta Booth en souriant, l'observateur n'était jamais loin! Giles n'est habituellement jamais bien loin quand il se passe quelque chose alors le fait de le savoir en Angleterre est un peu bizarre tu comprend?  
- Oui, je suis totalement d'accord! Répondit Willow en souriant. Crois-moi ça vraiment été très étrange pour nous quand il nous a fallu apprendre à se débrouiller sans Giles pour nos affaires!  
- Bon c'est bien beau mes petites pies, mais faudrait bien se mettre au travail! S'exclama Alex en attrapant un Dognut.

Alors que Buffy quittait le bureau pour aller appeler Giles, Booth, Willow, Alex, Angela, Sweet et Hodgins se mirent au travail. Rapidement Willow, Booth et Alex rigolèrent en entendant les exclamations de surprise et voir même de dégout devant les images et les textes présents dans les livres. À un moment, Angela leur demanda comment ils faisaient pour lire sans avoir de pareil exclamation et Willow et Alex répondirent, dans un sincronisme parfait, « On a vu pire! Vous vous y ferez!». Booth rigola et ils se remirent au travail. Rapidement, Buffy se joint à eux en soupirant. Elle avait passé 7 ans sans avoir a fouiller dans ces livres et elle n'avait pas du tout envie d'y replonger, mais parce que c'était Giles qui le lui avait demander, elle le ferait. Elle souhaitait juste trouver rapidement.


	7. Nouvelle piste

**Lily Jolie : Bonjour bonjour! ALors je suis vraiment désolée pour l'immense retard mais j'avais une petite panne d'insp' et j'ai recommencé l'école alors j'avais aussi un manque de temps! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant qu'a moi! Bonne lecture et n'oubleiz pas, REVIEWS!**

**

* * *

**

****

Quand le passé nous rattrape

Chapitre 6 : Nouvelle piste

Pendant tout l'après-midi, Booth, Hodgins, Angela, Sweets, Alex et Willow cherchèrent dans les nombreux livres que la rousse avait amenés sans grand résultats. Aucune des armes en leur possession n'était reliée à une créature quelconque. Booth, Alex et Hodgins avaient fait une liste d'une vingtaine de démons qui auraient pu, à première vue, être leur tueur. Malheureusement, après analyse par Sweets et Willow, chacun des démons avaient un ou plusieurs points qui les mettaient hors de course. De leurs côtés, Brennan, Camille et Zack n'avaient rien trouvé qui sois anormal. Ils étaient maintenant tous dans le bureau d'Angela, silencieux. Buffy arpentait de long en large la pièce, furieuse de n'avoir rien trouvé. Finalement Buffy s'assit sur une table et lança la conversation.

- Bon, soupira-t-elle, quelqu'un aurait une idée à proposer? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien tuer des dixaines de filles pendant deux cents putains d'années?  
- On a passé une liste incroyable de monstres en tout genre, mais on a rien trouvé! Soupira Angela. Je frissonne encore de dégout au souvenir de certains d'entres eux.  
- On devrait peut-être regarder du côté du motif! Proposa Sweets. Peut-être que si on trouve quelque chose dans se sens là ça nous aiderais.  
- Pourquoi pas au point où on en est! Soupira Buffy. Des idées?  
- Un gros truc laid qui aime la chair fraîche? Rigola Alex.  
- Genre celui qui m'avait paralysé alors que je vous étais invisible et qui avait décidé de manger ma peau lanière par lanière? S'exclama Willow dubitative.  
- Nah c'est vrai que t'es pas une guerrière, Willow! Rigola Alex.  
- Je vais te faire voir, toi, si je ne suis pas une guerrière! Lança-t-elle en riant.  
- Plus sérieusement, enchaîna Buffy, je ne crois pas que ce soit lui. Il laissait le corps de ses victimes sur place et sûrtout sans peau. Il ne prenait pas la peine de les cachés et mangeait autant homme que femme.  
- Beurk c'est dégoutant! S'exclama Hodgins dans une grimace.  
- Ouais trouver un corps aussi peulé qu'une orange de bon matin c'est pas super! S'exclama Alex. Mais on a vu pire.  
- Donc, reprit Buffy, quoi d'autre?  
- Un genre de fétichisme sur les femmes considérées comme des guerrières? Proposa Sweets.  
- C'est certain que le coupable aime particulièrement ces dames! Répondit Booth. Mais cela ne nous donne pas vraiment de motif!  
- La vengeance. Murmura Zack.  
- La quoi? Lui demanda Buffy, stupéfaite.  
- La vengeance. Répondit plus fort Zack. Vous avez dit que les démons et les vampires n'étaient pas du genre à s'encombrer de bons sentiments ni de sens moral. Ils sont donc vraisemblablement dirigés par leurs bas instincts : la violence, la douleur, le plaisir de faire le mal et la possessivité, entres autres. Chez les humains, se genre de personne tue habituellement par plaisir ou par vengeance. Si c'était par plaisir, il n'y aurait probablement pas beaucoup de liens entre les victimes. Je crois que la vengeance pourrait être une option à ne pas négliger!  
- Zack! S'exclama Buffy en sautant sur ses pied. Tu es un génie!  
- Toi tu as compris quelque chose qui nous échape encore! Releva Willow, curieuse.  
- Halfrek avait un attrait tout particulier pour les enfants maltraités par leurs parents, Débuta Buffy en choisissant bien ses mots, et Anyanka vengeait les femmes bafouées par les hommes…  
- Un démon vengeur! S'exclamèrent Alex et Willow stupéfait. Pourquoi pas? Repris Willow alors qu'Alex sombrait dans ses pensées.  
- C'est quoi un démon vengeur? Demanda Angela.  
- Ces démons ont le pouvoir de réaliser le souhait d'une personne. Répondit Buffy. La plus part du temps, ça finit mal pour la personne consernée mais bon.  
- Tu as des exemples? Demanda Camille.  
- Halfrek, débuta Buffy en évitant au maximum le sujet Anyanka, adorait venger les enfants maltraités par leurs parents. Elle se faisait passé pour une conseillère d'orientation dans un Lycée, par exemple, trouvait l'enfant parfait et le poussait à faire un veux. Plus souvent qu'autrement les parents avaient toute une correction.  
- C'est pas si terrible que ça je trouve! Répondit Angela.  
- Ouais, reprit Buffy, dans une certaine mesure Halfrek n'était pas si mal…  
- Tu peux leur parler d'Anya, Buffy. L'interrompit Alex d'une voix calme.  
- Tu es sûr? Lui demanda-t-elle doucement.  
- Vas-y. répondit-il simplement.  
- Bon, okay. Souffla-t-elle. Anyanka, avant de devenir humaine et notre amie, a été pendant très longtemps l'un des démons vengeurs les plus sanglants. Elle est née en 860 en Suède et elle est devenu un démon vengeur après avoir été trompée par Olaf, son mari. Elle l'a changer en troll.  
- Elle a été vraiment gentille sur ce coup-là! Fit remarquer Booth. J'ai moi-même rencontré Anyanka quand j'étais encore Angelus et j'ai assister à l'une de ses «performances». Une femme avait fait le souhait que l'infidèl et ses conquêtes souffres de problèmes de peau pour l'éternité et elle a changer le gars et ses vingts maîtresses en zombies! Ils ont ravagés la moitié de la Jordanie, de la Palestine et d'Israël! Il a fallu une armée de mille démons et mille vampires pour éviter que la population mondiale ne sois décimer!

- C'est bien la première fois que j'entend parler d'une coalition démon-vampire! Rigola Buffy.  
- Fallait bien sauvegarder notre garde-manger! Répondit Booth, pince sans rire.  
- Bref, reprit Buffy, s'il n'y avait que ça! La révolution russe de 1905, la guerre de Crimé et le procès des sorcières de Salem sont, en grandes parties et entres autres choses, ses œuvres. Son interprétation des souhaits est, était, plus qu'aproximatif et considérablement plus destructeur que prévu. Elle arrengeait le don à son goût autrement dit.  
- Tu oublis le souhait de Cordélia! Ajouta Willow.  
- Cordélia? Demanda Bones, en parlant pour la première fois. Cela me dit quelque chose. Ce n'est pas le nom de votre amie, Booth?  
- Exact. Répondit-il avec un sourire. Cordélia est ma meilleure amie, bien qu'à l'époque elle n'était qu'une gourde superficielle et stupide!  
- Je n'aurais pas mieux dit! Rigola Buffy. Bref, Cordélia était, à cette époque, la petite-amie d'Alex.  
- Ne me le rappel surtout pas! S'Exclama ce dernier d'un air faussement tragique.  
- Alex arrête de m'interrompre! S'exclama sa femme. Donc, Cordélia venait de larguer Alex qui l'avait légèrement trompé avec Willow.  
- Ouch! S'Exclama Hodgins.  
- Effectivement, rigola Buffy, ça avait été assez douloureux. Donc, Cordélia avait largé Alex et rencontré Anya une nouvelle étudiante au Lycée de Sunnydale. En bout de ligne, Cordélia avait décidé qu'elle me mettait sur le dos la faute de «l'enfer» qu'était devenu sa vie et elle a souhaité que je ne sois jamais venu à Sunnydale! En clair, dans cet univers alternatif, Alex et Willow était des vampires assez tordu à la botte du Maître. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs le maître incontester de la ville. Il n'y avait presque plus personne au Lycée et personne ne sortait après le coucher du soleil. La moitié de la ville était morte et les vampires s'amusaient comme des petits fous. Angel était le joujou préféré de Willow et moi j'habitais Cliveland. En bout de ligne, on est tous morts et c'est Giles qui nous a sauver la mise en détruisant le médaillon d'Anyanka qui était la source de son pouvoir. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qui serait arrivé au monde si j'étais véritablement morte à ce moment là.  
- Rien que d'y penser me donne froid dans le dos! Avoua Willow.  
- Ouais bien d'accord! Ajouta Buffy avec une grimace. La Willow vampire était déstabilisante! Pour en revenir à notre affaire, je crois bien que le démon vengeur serait une piste très intéressante.  
- On fait comment pour trouver ce démon? Demanda Sweets.  
- C'est là où ça se corse un peu! Répondit Buffy. Les démons vengeurs vont et viennent à leurs guises. On ne peut pas les trouvés dans n'importe quel cimetière, cripte ou bar à démon comme les autres. Ils ne vivent pas dans la même dimension que nous. On les trouves dans la dimension démoniaque d'Arashmahaar et ne font que de brèves visites dans notre dimension.  
- On pourrait faire appel à D'Hoffryn! S'exclama Willow. Je me souviens dans quel livre se trouve le rituel!  
- Je préfèrerais éviter pour le moment. S'exclama Buffy. D'Hoffryn demeure bien plus puissant que bien des démons que nous avons affrontés par le passé.  
- Alors que proposes-tu? Demanda Booth.  
- Je crois qu'une petite visite à Willy pourrait être payante pour commencer! Répondit Buffy avec un sourire. Surtout si tu viens avec moi! Ajouta-t-elle en riant.  
- Willy est a Washington? S'exclama Booth, surpris.  
- Et oui! Répondit-elle. C'est lui qui m'a mise sur la piste consernant l'implication d'un démon dans cette affaire, mais comme toujours il n'a pas tout dit !  
- Alors va pour la visite à Willy. Répondit Booth.  
- Pendant que Booth et moi on est partit là-bas, reprit Buffy, Alex et Willow je veux que vous me trouviez l'historique amoureux de Madison. Trouvez-moi un ex-copain qu'elle aurait quitter en mauvais terme ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait attirer notre démon vengeur. Et Angela, est-ce que je peux vous demander une faveur ? ajouta Buffy après un temps d'hésitation.  
- Bien sûr vas-y ! répondit l'artiste.  
- Est-ce que tu peux redonner un visage à la tueuse qui fait partie des victimes ? demanda Buffy d'une voix douce. J'aimerais voir à quoi elle ressemblait afin de pouvoir lui rendre un dernier hommage.  
- Bien sûr Buffy ! répondit Angela, touchée. J'en serais honorée.  
- Merci ! répondit Buffy en souriant.  
- Et si vous voulez, enchaîna Zack, je pourrais tenter d'établir son âge et d'établir un profil le plus précis possible.  
- Merci beaucoup Zack, se serait vraiment génial ! répondit Buffy. Bon, Booth on y va !  
- Je te suis ! répondit-il.  
- Et je viens avec vous ! s'exclama Bones en se levant.  
- Bones ! s'exclama Booth, contrarier. On va dans un bar de démon, ce n'est pas vraiment une bonne idée que vous veniez !  
- Je suis encore votre partenaire que je sache ! s'exclama Bones en retour. Je viens avec vous !  
- Laisse-là venir si elle en a envie ! répondit Buffy avec un sourire. Je veille sur elle !  
- Très bien ! séda-t-il en soupirant. En route maintenant !

Booth entraina donc Bones et Buffy vers la sortie alors que les autres retournaient se mettre au travail. Après un petit détour par l'appartement de Booth, ce dernier arrêta le VUS devant un vieux bâtiment qui fut autrefois un entrepôt de marchandise. Aujourd'hui il semblait abandonner de l'extérieur. Seul la petite pencarte aux néons annonçant le pub The Hell Mouth prouvait que ce n'était pas le cas. En voyant le nom du bar, Booth leva les yeux aux ciel et suivit Buffy vers l'entré tout en faisant promettre à Bones de rester près d'eux.

Ils entrèrent donc dans le bar et s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil afin de scruter les lieux. Plusieurs vampires étaient présent, ainsi que quelques démons dont un qui ressemblait beaucoup à Clément. Bones eut un mouvement de recul quand un grand type avec la peau complètement jaune et une crète orange sur la tête passa tout près d'elle. Un souvenir du jour de la tueuse passa fugitivement dans la mémoire de Buffy avant qu'elle n'avance vers le bar. Booth demeura en retrait avec Bones le temps de laisser une chance à Willy de tout débaler sans douleur. Pendant que Buffy parlait au barman, Booth se regarda dans le mirroir près de la porte d'entré. Ils avaient fait un stop à son appart afin qu'il puisse se changer pour mieux donner le change contre Willy. Il avait enfillé un pantalon en cuire souple, une chemise noire dont il avait laissé les deux premiers boutons détachés, ses éternelles bottes noires et son habituel long manteau noir. Il avait passé un peu de gel dans ses cheveux et comme sa peau d'humain était demeurée très pâle le mirroir lui renvoyait une image parfaite d'Angel tell qu'il s'en souvenait. Quand il était revenu dans le VUS, Bones avait ouvert de grands yeux surpris et Buffy avait sourit tristement, plongée dans son passé. Finalement Buffy lui fit signe et Booth, ou plutôt Angel, se dirigea vers le bar de son pas souple de prédateur et un petit sourire en coin dont il avait le secret. Il attrapa Willy par le col, le tira par-dessus le bar et lui parla de cette voix profonde qu'il avait autrefois.

- Alors, Willy comment va la vie ? demanda-t-il gentiment.  
- A..An..Angel ? bégaya-t-il, stupéfait. C'est bien toi ? Je pensais que tu étais à L.A !  
- Mon amie la tueuse ici présente avait besoin de moi pour une affaire alors je suis venu ! répondit-il en souriant toujours. Alors tu veux bien répondre à nos questions maintenant ?  
- Ou..oui bien sûr ! Bégaya-t-il de nouveau. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?  
- Ah bien voilà ! félicita Angel en le relâchant. On veut savoir si un démon vengeur ne se baladerait pas dans le coin !  
- Si je parle il va vouloir me tuer ! répondit Willy, effrayé.  
- Et tu crois qu'on te fera quoi si tu ne parles pas, Willy ? demanda Buffy. Une manucure peut-être ?  
- Répond à la question, Willy. Renchérit Angel.  
- Okay, d'accord ! abandonna-t-il comme toujours. Il y a effectivement un démon vengeur dans le coin.  
- Dit nous tout ce que tu en sais ! lui demanda Buffy.  
- Il se pointe à Washington tout les dix ans. Débuta le barman. Il venge les hommes qui se sentent dévalorisés, lésés et trompés par leurs copines.  
- Des mecs dont les copines sont considérées comme des guerrières ? demanda Buffy.  
- Exact ! répondit Willy.  
- Mais ça ne fonctionne pas avec les ossements qu'on a retrouver ! s'exclama Bones à la surprise de ses deux compagnons. Il ne peut pas n'agir qu'à Washington puisque les plus vieux ossements ont six cents ans !  
- La petite dame a raison. Répondit Willy. Avant, comme la plus part des démons, il agissait sur le vieux continent, mais son « temple», si vous me permettez l'expression, se trouve depuis toujours là où il a été découvert il y a un peu plus d'une semaine.  
- Et il s'appel comment notre ami ? demanda Angel  
- Dasslyn, lança Willy en se redressant soudainement, toute peur envolée, il s'apelle Dasslyn et il se trouve juste derrière vous !

Angel, Bones et Buffy se retournèrent d'un seul bloc pour faire face à un démon. L'être face à eux avait la même carrure qu'Angel, les épaules larges et les muscles bien développés. Comme pour Anyanka et Halfrek, son visage semblait avoir été lacéré jusqu'aux muscles et ses yeux jaunes brillaient d'une lueur malsaine. Instinctivement, Angel plaça Bones dans son dos et Buffy se plaça devant eux deux prête à en découdre. Alors qu'elle allait prendre la parole, le démon la devança.

- Un instant, tueuse ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix vibrante. Je suis ici pour te proposer un marché !  
- Je ne traite pas avec les démons, je les extermines ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Pourtant tu t'es amouraché de deux d'entres eux et est devenu amie avec l'une de mes anciennes consoeur ! rigola Dasslyn.  
- Ce ne sont pas de vos affaires ce que je fais des miennes ! Répondit Buffy, le regard noir. Et en quoi la situation se prête a faire un marché ?  
- Vous me laissez la vie sauve et en échange je vous fais un petit cadeau ! s'exclama Dasslyn.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être vengée de quoi que ce soit, merci bien ! s'impatienta la blonde. Dites moi où se trouve Madison que je puisse éclater votre tête de balafré.  
- C'est là où mon marché entre en ligne de compte ! reprit Dasslyn, encore plus flegmatique que Giles. Vous me laissez la vie sauve et en échange, non seulement vous n'entendrez plus parler de moi, mais vous retrouverez Madison en vie et je libèrerais deux êtres qui se trouvent dans mon enfer personnel.  
- En quoi les deux dernières personnes dont vous parlez pourrait m'intéresser ? demanda Buffy, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, le dos et la tête bien droits.  
- Songez-y ! souffla Dasslyn. Deux humains condamnés à la torture éternelle, libérés et ramenés à la vie. Peut importe le reste, car vous aurez sauvé ces deux âmes de la tourmente !  
- Où est le piège ? demanda-t-elle, les yeux plissés.  
- Il n'y en a pas ! répondit le démon. Ma liberté contre eux trois. Ne faites pas cette tête, reprit-il après un silence, je vous laisse trois jours pour y penser ! Dans trois petits jours nous nous reverrons !  
- Très bien. Lui séda Buffy. Où pourrons-nous vous retrouver ?  
- Vous le saurez en temps voulu. Déclara Dasslyn avant de disparaître tout bêtement.

Encore sous le choc, Buffy quitta le bar sans un mot rapidement suivie par Angel et Bones. Alors qu'ils étaient dans le VUS de Booth, Buffy repença au drôle de sentiment qu'elle avait ressentit après que Dasslyn fut partit. Quelque chose très loin au fond d'elle lui disait d'accepter, qu'il n'y avait pas d'entourloupe et qu'elle devait, pour une fois, laisser la vie à ce démon vengeur. Ils arrivèrent tout les trois à l'Institut Jefferson plusieurs minutes plus tard, toujours silencieux et songeurs. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils entrent dans le labo. Angela et Camille accueillirent Booth avec des sifflements alors que Willow leur présentait avec un sourir Angel, le vampire protecteur ! Sous les rires des autres, Buffy, Booth et Bones oublièrent un instant leur rencontre avec Dasslyn et entrèrent joyeusement dans les discutions animées que lancèrent Angela et les autres. Décompresser leur ferait du bien !


	8. We have to make a choice

**_Lily Jolie : Hey hey salut tout le monde! Aloors voici le chapitre 7! Le dénouement s'en vient à grand pas je crois bien! J'espère que cela vous plaira et merci, encore et toujours, à M3lou de m'avoir permis de reprendre sa fic! J'espère que la ligne que j'ai choisie de suivre te plais et que la fin sera à ton goût! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas! REVIEWS!_**

* * *

**Quand le passé nous rattrape**

**Chapitre sept :We have to make a choice**

Le lendemain de leur rencontre avec Dasslyn, Booth, Buffy et Brennan racontèrent aux autres ce que le démon leur avait proposer. Alors que Hodgin, Zack, Camille, Angela et Sweets disaient que l'idée d'accepter se défendait, Alex et Willow répliquaient qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à un démon. À cela Bones répondit que pourtant ils étaient devenus amis avec Angel et Anya. Booth répondit à sa coéquipière que dans son cas ce n'était pas pareil parce qu'il avait une âme. Hodgin fit remarquer qu'Anya avait été un démon vengeur comme leur présent démon. Alex répondit douloureusement qu'elle avait déjà replongée avant de mourir. Alors que tout le monde prenait presque plaisir à s'engueuler sur le sujet, Buffy elle était assise en tailleur sur l'une des tables de travail du bureau d'Angela. Elle regardait tout le monde se chamailler et regretait que Giles soit à des miliers de kilomètres car elle aurait bien eu besoin de le voir. Elle pourrait toujours l'appeler, mais leurs conversations téléphoniques n'étaient pas aussi rassurante que sa présence à ses côtés

Et à cet instant Buffy aurait vraiment eu besoin de Giles. Tout ce qu'il lui avait enseigné à travers les années se bousculaient dans sa tête. Bien sûr qu'elle savait qu'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à des démons sinon elle ne serait plus là depuis longtemps! Mais d'un autre côté, elle savait qu'il y avait des exceptions parfois. Anya en était la preuve. Il y avait aussi le fait que Giles lui avait toujours dit de se fier à son instinct, qu'il ne la trahirais jamais et qu'il était sans doute son compagnon le plus fidèle. Sauf qu'en se moment, son instinct lui criait littéralement de retrouver Dasslyn pour accepter. Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était devenue La Tueuse, son instinct lui criait le contraire de ses connaissances. Elle sentait qu'elle devait accepter, que sinon elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie, mais elle craignait les conséquences car elle savait bien qu'il pourrait en avoir des désastreuses si une attrape était finalement présente. Finalement à bout de nerf a force d'entendre les autres élever la voix et a bout de voir ses propres pensées s'engueulées entre elle, elle hurla aux autres de se taire.

- FERMEZ LA NOM D'UN CHIEN! Hurla-t-elle. Vous êtes en train de me rendre dingue et c'est pas possible de s'entendre penser pendant que vous vous gueulez par la tête!  
- Buffy est-ce que ça va? Demanda prudament Willow.  
- Non et j'ai besoin d'un avis externe alors quelqu'un veut bien me filer mon portable? S'exclama-t-elle de mauvaise humeur.  
- Tien le voilà. Répondit Alex en le lui tendant. Qui vas-tu appeler?  
- Qui veux-tu que j'appelle? Demanda-t-elle en composant le numéro pour ensuite mettre le haut parleur.  
- Allo? S'exclama une voix masculine à l'accent British.  
- Bonjours Giles! S'Exclama Buffy avec un sourire.  
- Oh, Buffy! Répondit se dernier. Alors comment ça se passe?  
- GILES! S'Exclamèrent Willow et Alex.  
- Bonjours vous deux! Répondit Giles dans un petit rire.  
- Avant de continuer, Giles, je tiens a vous dire que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Répondit Buffy.  
- Vraiment? Demanda ce dernier.  
- Oui disons que l'affaire c'est développée dans un tout nouveau sens. Répondit Buffy en rigolant. Figurez-vous que nous travaillons présentement avec le FBI et l'équipe de médecine légale de l'Institut Jefferson!  
- Vraiment? S'exclama-t-il surpris. Et est-ce qu'ils sont…  
- Au courant de tout? Termina Buffy. Oui bien sûr. Voyez-vous, Giles, l'agent du FBI avec nous travaillons se prénomme Seeley Booth.  
- Bonjours Giles! Répondit Booth avec un sourire.  
- Cette voix…murmura Giles. Angel? Demanda-t-il totalement surpris.  
- Exactement. Répondit Booth. Les forces supérieures m'ont fait cadeau d'une vie humaine et d'une nouvelle vie. Je suis maintenant agent au FBI à Washington et cette affaire est sous ma charge.  
- Et bien, je suis ravis pour vous, Angel. Répondit Giles estomaqué.  
- Merci, Giles. Répondit Booth simplement.  
- Et avant de continuer, reprit Buffy, simplement vous dire qu'avec nous il y a l'anthropologue Temperance Brennan et ses collaborateurs Camille Saroyan, Lance Sweets, Jack Hodgins, Zack Addy et Angela Montenegro.  
- Bonjour tout le monde. Répondit-il simplement.  
- Tout le monde, reprit Buffy à l'adresse des autres, je vous présente mon observateur, Rupert Giles.  
- Bonjour! Répondirent-ils en cœurs  
- Donc vous en êtes où? Enchaîna Giles  
- On a finalement trouver de quel genre de démon il s'agit. Répondit Buffy.  
- À ta voix je sens bien que quelque chose ne va pas, Buffy. Reprit Giles.  
- C'est un démon vengeur, un ex confrère d'Anya. Répondit-elle. Et il nous a fait une proposition.  
- Une proposition? Répondit Giles, surpris. Quel genre de proposition?  
- Il m'a proposer de lui laisser la vie sauve et en échange il nous donnait Maddison en vie et libérait deux âmes prises dans son enfer personnel. Lui apprit-elle.  
- Libérer dans quel sens? Demanda Giles.  
- Il les ramènerait à la vie, sur terre. Dit-elle.  
- Que lui as-tu répondut? Dit-il.  
- J'étais bouche bée. Répondit-elle. Il nous a assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'attrape et il nous a laisser trois jours pour y penser. Et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire alors c'est pour ça que je vous apelle!  
- Je vois…murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Que te dit ton instinct, Buffy?  
- Il me hurle pratiquement de remuer ciel et terre pour retrouver Dasslyn d'avance pour accepter sa proposition. Murmura la jeune femme sous le regard surpris de ses amis. Mais d'un autre côté je sais parfaitement qu'on ne doit pas faire confiance à un démon, les conséquences peuvent être grave.  
- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai toujours répété, Buffy? Demanda Giles, un sourire dans la voix.  
- De suivre mon instinct. Répondit-elle avec un petit sourire. Vous croyez vraiment que c'est une bonne idée?  
- On parle d'un démon vengeur. Répondit Giles. Anya, malgré ses quelques travers, était quelqu'un de confiance. Les démons vengeurs sont, dans le monde des ténèbres, les êtres les plus près des humains. Même si leur but est de faire le mal, ils ont pour la plus part déjà été humains comme Anya. Je crois qu'il est possible de leur faire confiance et encore une fois, Anya en est la preuve flagrante! Si ton instinct te dicte de dire oui, alors je crois que tu dois l'écouter. Qui sait? Ajouta-t-il malicieusement. Peut-être que cela sera bénéfique pour une fois.  
- Merci, Giles. Dit-elle en soupirant de soulagement.  
- Je dois y aller. Reprit-il. Prévenez moi quand vous aurez revu votre démon.  
- Oui bien sûr! Répondit Buffy. À bientôt, Giles!  
- À Bientôt, Buffy! Répondit-il. Alex, Willow, tout le monde, bonne journée!  
- Tu crois vraiment que c'est une bonne idée? Demanda Willow après un temps.  
- Je crois que c'est la seule option que nous avons. Répondit Buffy, serraine maintenant.  
- Mais est-ce une bonne option? Demanda Alex.  
- Je sais que tu rescend la même chose que moi Alex, je le vois dans tes yeux, alors pourquoi me poses-tu cette question? Demanda Buffy avec un petit sourire.  
- Pour la même raison que tu as appeler Giles je supose. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.  
- Donc on accepte sa proposition? Demanda Booth, réticent.  
- Je te demande de me faire confiance sur ce coup, Seeley. Lui répondit Buffy en s'approchant de lui. Je sais que c'est ce qui faut faire et j'en assumerais les conséquence si besoin est.  
- Tu sais très bien que je te suivrais toujours, Buffy. Répondit-il finalement.  
- Merci, Seeley! Répondit-elle.  
- Il ne nous reste plus qu'a attendre qu'il se pointe de nouveau donc! Déclara Willow. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant?  
- Je compte bien en profiter pour passer un peu de temps avec mes enfants! Déclara Buffy avec un sourire.  
- Si vous voulez, proposa Booth en souriant, on passe chez Rébecca prendre les enfants et on va passé la journée dans un parc!  
- Superbe idée! Déclara Willow. Qui est partant?

Tout la troupe répondit par l'affirmative et ils convinrent tous de se retrouver dans un parc tout près de l'institut afin de passé une bonne journée. Bones bougonna pour la cause, après tout prendre du bon temps pendant une affaire n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais ces derniers temps ses habitudes étaient toutes chamboulées alors une de plus ou de moins ne ferait pas grand différence. D'autant plus que Booth affichait un immense sourire après qu'elle eut acceptée.

* * *

Buffy marchait tranquillement dans la rue éclairée par des lampadaires. La brise chaude de l'été californien lui balaya la joue. Il ne devait pas être très tard car des quantités de gens se promenaient encore dans la rue principale de Sunnydale et il y avait encore des gens qui faisaient la file devant le cinéma. Buffy poussa un petit soupire. Mine de rien, Sunnydale lui manquait beaucoup, l'air chaud de la Californie lui manquait cruellement. Buffy savait pertinament qu'elle était en train de rêver, car elle ne pouvait pas oublier, occulté même en rêve, la destruction de la ville, de chez elle. Au fil de sa marche elle vit défiler la Magic Box, son ancien Lycée, le Bronze, les différents cimetières et, finalement, sa maison. Elle s'arrêta un instant sur le trottoir, indécise, mais se dirigea quand même vers la porte d'une démarche assurée. Même en rêve, revenir ici lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Pendant un instant, c'était comme si cette apocalypse n'avait pas faillit voir le jour, comme si elle était toujours l'unique Tueuse, comme si Spike et Anya était encore là.

Doucement, elle poussa la porte et se dirigea vers le salon pour y trouver tous ceux qu'elle aimait réunis en train de rigoler devant l'un des dessins animés stupides qu'Alex et Dawn aimaient tant. Alex et Anya étaient enlacés dans un des coins du divan et la jeune femme souriait doucement de voir l'amusement enfantin de son copain. Dawn était au centre du sofa et discutait avec Willow. Malgré le fait que sa petite sœur avait aujourd'hui 23 ans, c'est la Dawn de 16 ans qui était là. Assis à la table au fond du salon, faussement en train de travailler, Giles souriait en gardant un œil sur ceux qu'il considérait comme ses enfants. Et là, dans le fauteuil face au sofa, était assis Spike avec ses yeux toujours aussi bleus et ses cheveux toujours aussi blonds. Alors qu'elle ne s'y attendait pas, le vampire leva vers elle son regard, lui fit un sourire et lui dit de sa voix qu'elle aimait tant :« viens t'assoir avec moi poussin». Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, elle prit néanmoins place sur les genoux de son vampire et se lova contre son torse. Il lui embrassa la tête alors qu'elle inspirait profondément, envahie par le parfum suave de Spike.

Ils regardèrent tous les dessins animés pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Spike pose ses doigts sous son menton afin qu'elle tourne son visage vers lui. Il lui fit un petit sourire avant de poser chastement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Il laissa ensuite sa bouche descendre dans le cou de Buffy avant d'aller mordiller le lobe de son oreille droite. Il délaissa rapidement l'oreille de la jeune femme pour lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille. « Bientôt mon ange. Bientôt je pourrais de nouveau te serrer dans mes bras et t'embrasser.»

Buffy se redressa dans son lit droite comme un pieu. La respiration sacadée, Buffy tentait de comprendre son rêve. Elle avait déjà fait des rêves prémonitoires, alors elle savait bien qu'elle en était capable, mais ce rêve ne pouvait pas être prémonitoire puisqu'ils étaient à Sunnydale. D'un autre côté, elle sentait que quelque chose allait se passer très bientôt. Une fois sa respiration calmée, elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine, les entouras de ses bras et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Depuis sa rencontre avec Dasslyn elle sentait que quelque chose de gros se produirait. Elle n'avait pas pu, jusque là, dire si c'était positif ou négatif comme impression mais elle savait que quelque chose allait se produire. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille après ce rêve. Maintenant, elle était convaincue que son rêve avait un lien avec ce qui se préparait. Un espoir fou serra douloureusement son cœur. Et si…Et si les deux êtres dont parlait le démon était Anya et Spike? Elle tourna son regard vers Alex qui dormait près d'elle. Elle savait que si Anya et Spike revenait, enfin ils pourraient tous les deux connaître le véritable bonheur. Elle aimait Alex, mais elle savait que son bonheur à lui serait aux côtés d'Anya. Tout comme il savait parfaitement que le sien serait aux côtés de Spike. Ils avaient tous les deux toujours été très clair là-dessus. Finalement, Buffy secoua doucement la tête. Cet espoir était fou, stupide. Spike et Anya étaient morts pour sauver le monde et elle savait que revenir d'entre les morts étaient quelque chose de quasi impossible. Elle se recoucha aux côtés de son mari et se lova contre son dos en tentant d'endiguer les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. De toute façon, se dit-elle, ils serait fixés aujourd'hui.


	9. The Slayer Instinct

**Lily Jolie :On m'as fait remarquer que j'avais copier le chapitre 7 ds celui-ci loll J'étais assez crevée quand je l'ai posté alors j'ai pas fait gaffe désolé XD lol Donc voici le chapitre huit tell qu'il devrait être! Merci aux personnes qui me l'on fait remarquer et n'oubliez pas! Reviews!**

* * *

**Quand le passé nous rattrape**

**Chapitre huit : The Slayer Instinct**

La journée au Jefferson parue durer une éternité. Tout le monde tournait en rond, impatient de voir comment cette histoire allait ce terminer. À midi, Buffy reçu un texto sur son téléphone. « Cimetière Sainte-Mary, 21h00. Dasslyn». Alex grogna contre les démons trop théâtraux qui ne pouvait pas se passer des cimetières. Buffy, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Plus la journée avançait, plus elle se sentait revigorée, pleine d'énergie. Elle en venait presque a souhaiter une attrape pour pouvoir se battre. Elle eut, à cette idée, une pensée pour Faith. Elle savait bien que l'autre tueuse rigolerait si elle savait que Buffy en venait à penser comme elle. À quatorze heure, Buffy quitta le Jefferson pour faire un peu de course dans le parc de l'institut. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il fallait qu'elle dépense son énergie. À dix-sept heure, Rébecca débarqua à l'institut avec Parker, Liam et Tara en disant qu'elle avait une urgence au boulot et qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre les enfants pour la soirée. Elle repartit sans laisser la chance a quiconque de parler. Comme la garderie de l'hôtel de Buffy et Alex fermait ses portes a vingt-et-une heure ils ne pouvaient pas y déposer les enfants. À contre-cœur, Buffy déclara qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix de les emener. Il fut donc décidé que les enfants demeureraient en retrait avec Angela, Hodgins, Camille, Zack et Sweets. Bones avait refusée catégoriquement de rester derrière donc Buffy accepta qu'elle face partie du comité d'accueil avec elle, Booth, Alex et Willow. À dix-neuf heure ils se dirigèrent vers le cimetière que Buffy passa au peigne fin pour s'assurer que rien d'anormal ne les attendait.

Quand vint finalement vingt-et-une heure, Buffy, Alex, Willow, Booth et Bones était devant la plus grande crypte du cimetière et les autres étaient en retrait, protéger par l'ombre de la crypte. Alors qu'ils attendaient encore, Booth posa son regard sur sa coéquipière qui semblait légèrement nerveuse. Il posa une main sur son épaule et de l'autre lui désigna Buffy. Bien campée sur ses jambes, le dos bien droit, la tête haute, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine et le regard fier, ils avaient La Tueuse devant les yeux. À ce moment là, Buffy semblait déborder de courage, de confiance en sois. Booth avait toujours soupçonné que c'était le charisme de Buffy, de La Tueuse, qui donnait le courage nécessaire à Alex, Willow et Giles pour la seconder dans son rôle. Et voir que l'effet escompé avait fait son œuvre sur Bones, il se dit que finalement il avait peut-être raison. Soudainement, des pas résonèrent sur le chemin asphalté qui conduisait à la crypte et ils ne tardèrent pas à voir arrivé un homme de grande taille, presque aussi grand que Booth, mais avec une carrure beaucoup plus discrète. Ses cheveux bruns étaient décoiffés et ses yeux bruns-jaunes luisaient d'une étrange expression. Vêtu d'un complet il marchait, les mains dans les poches, directement vers eux. Dasslyn, avec son visage humain, était enfin là. Booth vit Buffy se tendre avant qu'elle ne prenne finalement la parole la première.

- Pour un démon qui espère rester en vie ce soir vous avez l'air de prendre cela à la légère ! déclara-t-elle, cassante. Le minimum aurait exiger d'être à l'heure !  
- Bonsoir à toi aussi, tueuse. Répondit Dasslyn en souriant. Alors as-tu pris ta décision ?  
- J'espère pour toi qu'il n'y a pas d'attrappe, Dasslyn. Répondit-elle, menaçante. Et j'aimerais poser une petite condition de plus.  
- Je t'écoute. Répondit-il en souriant.  
- Parce que je sais que te laisser en vie signifie que tu feras d'autres victimes, dit-elle, je veux que tu laisse les états-unis en paix tant et aussi longtemps que je vivrais. Sinon je te jure que je te retrouve et t'étrippe comme tu le mériterais.  
- Cela veut-il dire que tu accepte, Tueuse ? demanda le démon en souriant.  
- Si tu acceptes ma condition j'accepte ta proposition. Répondit-elle.  
- Tes amis ne semblent pas partager ton enthousiame ! rigola le démon.  
- Non en effet, sourit-elle, mais je sais que c'est ce que j'ai a faire. Alors ? ajouta-t-elle.  
- J'accepte ta condition. Répondit-il. Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de rester de toute façon puisque vous avez découvert mes catacombes. Bref, je crois bien qu'il est temps de vous donner ce que je vous ai premis. J'espère que tu appréciras, La Tueuse. Et ce fut un plaisir de traiter avec toi.

Sans attendre de réponse de la part de Buffy, il lui tendit la main et elle la lui serra afin de conclure leur accord. Il fit ensuite signe a Buffy et aux autres de se reculer, leva ses paumes vers le ciel et, soudainement, sa peau se transforma pour redevenir celle habituelle des démons vengeurs. Tout comme Anyanka et Halfrek, Dasslyn devait tirer son pouvoir de son médaillon puisque ce dernier étincellait vivement. Sous la surprise de tout le monde, un grand vortex sombre s'ouvrit derrière le démon et on pouvait voir une silhouette approcher.

Il s'agissait clairement d'une femme car la silhouette était fine. Quand enfin une jeune femme blonde passa le portail, Buffy sentit une vague de soulagement car il s'agissait de Maddison. Rapidement, Booth alla la récupérer pour la mettre à l'abris. Buffy fit un petit sourire à Alex qui se tenait à ses côtés. Le cœur de Buffy battait à tout rompre car elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à son rêve et d'espérer. Alex lui prit doucement la main et la serra très fort pour lui montrer son soutien. Buffy savait que quoi qu'il arriverait ce soir, Alex serait toujours là pour elle. Elle lui sourit une deuxième fois et retourna son attention vers le vortex quand Willow murmura en voyant les deux personnes promises approcher.

Un homme et une femme. Instantanément, Buffy et Alex resserèrent leurs prises sur la main de l'autre ayant peur d'avoir mal compris. L'homme était grand, presque un mètre quatre-vingt. La silhouette svelte, il marchait la tête haute d'une démarche féline de prédateur. Oh, et il portait ce qui semblait être un long manteau probablement en cuir. La femme, elle, était plus menue, ne devant pas faire plus d'un mètre soixante-cinq. Elle semblait avoir les cheveux longs et sa démarche volontaire signifiait un certain caractère.

Évidament, Buffy et Alex avait fait leurs déductions instantanément en les voyants. Ils sentaient tous les deux les regards persant de Willow et Booth dans leurs dos, ces derniers ne comprenant apparament rien du tout, mais ils n'en avait cure. Buffy et Alex furent les premiers à voir les visages des nouveaux arrivant. Rapidement, Buffy déposa un bisou sur la joue d'Alex qui lui sourit en retour et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux d'un pas vif vers les nouveaux arrivants qui les regardaient sans trop comprendre ce qui ce passait. Arrivée devant son blondinet préféré, Buffy ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'esquisser un sourire que déjà elle l'embrassait à pleine bouche, soupirant de bonheur. De son côté, et dans une parfaite synchronicité, Alex avait attraper le visage de son Anya et l'embrassait également.

Derrière eux, Angela, Hodgins, Zack, Camille et Sweets, avec les enfants, rejoignirent Booth, Bones et Willow et leurs demandèrent ce qui ce passait et qui étaient les deux nouveaux. Willow répondit qu'elle ne comprenait rien et qu'avec la pénombre elle ne pouvait pas voir qui étaient les deux inconnus.

- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui se passe, débuta-t-elle bouche bée, et franchement ça me dépasse.  
- C'est presque encore plus surprenant que d'apprendre que Buffy a épousé Alex ! s'exclama Booth, aussi surpris que la rousse.  
- Pourquoi dites-vous cela, Booth ? demanda Angela.  
- Parce qu'Alex et Buffy n'ont toujours été que des amis. Répondit-il. Enfin dans mes souvenirs.  
- Ne t'en fait pas, ça nous a fait tout un choc a nous aussi quand ils l'ont annoncés ! s'exclama Willow en voyant que Buffy et Alex discutaient à présent avec les deux autres.  
- Je comprend qu'Alex en soit retourner à son premier amour après la mort d'Anya, mais Buffy ? ajouta Booth.  
- Depuis un flirt à l'université qui a coupé court, elle n'avait pas eu d'autres aventures. Déclara Willow. Et franchement, je pensais qu'elle était toujours amoureuse de toi à quelque part !  
- Attend tu me fais marcher ? demanda Booth, surpris.  
- Quoi, pourquoi tu dis ça ? demanda Willow.  
- Quand j'ai amener le pendantif du champion a Buffy l'avant-veille de la fin j'ai sentis une odeur sur elle. Répondit Booth. J'étais encore vampire. ajouta-t-il pour les autres en vérifiant que les enfants dormaient dans leurs poussettes.  
- Quel odeur ? demanda Willow.  
- Celle de Spike. Répondit Booth en scotchant Willow. Et même si elle m'a embrassé ce soir-là, j'ai sus qu'elle ne m'aimait plus.  
- Attend, Spike ? s'exclama Willow. Mais elle nous avait dit qu'elle ne le voyait plus! Pourquoi ne nous avoir rien dit ?  
- Peut-être parce qu'elle savait que vous ne l'accepteriez pas ? répondit doucement Booth. À mon avis, c'était plus qu'un flirt.  
- Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses en effet ! murmura Willow, pensive. Le prénom de Liam pour commencer ! Et tous ces sourires et ses airs tristes quand on mentionnait le passé ou la dernière bataille. Mais attend une petite minute ! s'exclama Willow, complètement allucinée cette fois.  
- Quoi qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Booth, surpris par le cri de Willow.  
- Et si…murmura-t-elle en se tournant de nouveau vers les deux couples. Et si c'était…  
- Anya et Spike ! conclu Booth.

Et comme pour appuyer leurs conclusions, Buffy entraina les trois autres vers le petit groupe. Tous côte à côte, ils offraient tout le loisir aux autres de voir les nouveaux arrivants. Spike n'avait pas changé, ses cheveux peroxydés étaient toujours aussi blonds, son regard toujours aussi bleus et même sa cicatrice au sourcil et son menteau de cuir attestaient qu'il était bien lui. Anya non plus n'avait pas changée. Les cheveux toujours blond-roux, ses yeux verts pétillait de cette étrange façon quand Alex était présent. Quand le petit groupe eu rejoint les autres, Willow ne put se retenir et se jetta dans les bras d'Anya qui la serra avec plaisir. Et à la surprise de Buffy, Willow prit ensuite Spike dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter bon retour. Lorsqu'elle se sépara du vampire, elle murmura à sa meilleure amie qu'elles devraient avoir une vrai conversation. Buffy rigola et, au moment où elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour faire les présentations, la voix de son fils se fit entendre. Il venait de se réveiller après un cauchemard et réclamait sa mère en pleurant. Sous les yeux surpris de Spike et d'Anya, Buffy et Alex approchèrent des poussettes et la jeune maman pris son petit garçon dans ses bras alors que le papa vérifiait que leur fille dormait encore. Pendant un petit moment, le silence perdura dans le cimetière alors que Buffy berçait Liam pour le rendormir. Après cinq minutes, le gamin dormait paisiblement fermement acroché au cou de sa mère. Buffy rigola et prit finalement la parole.

- J'espère franchement que ses cauchemards resterons que des cauchemards. Dit-elle en soupirant.  
- De quoi il a rêvé cette fois ? demanda Alex, inquiet.  
- Il a rêvé que des monstres pourchassait sa maman ! répondit-elle.  
- Mouais c'est pas la première fois qu'il en rêve. Répondit Alex en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que ce sera quand il apprendra que c'est déjà arriver !  
- C'est pas comme si je veux qu'il le sache, mais je sais bien qu'il apprendra tôt ou tard qui est vraiment sa maman ! répondit cette dernière.  
- Le plus tard possible alors ! répondit Alex. Et pour Tara c'est même pas la peine d'y penser !  
- Ouais alors bon courage pour cacher cette info à ta fille ! rigola Buffy. D'autant plus qu'elle a vraiment énormément de chance d'être une potencielle plus tard !  
- Euh…quelqu'un pourrait nous expliquer ? demanda Spike de sa voix profonde.  
- Je sens que sa va être galère ça ! répondit Alex en soupirant.  
- Que diriez-vous que l'on rentre à l'institut histoire qu'on parle dans un autre endroit qu'un cimetière ? demanda Buffy.  
- Les cimetières ne t'on jamais dérangé a ce que je sache ! s'exclama Spike.  
- Je les évites comme la peste depuis 7 ans, Spike. Répondit la tueuse en soupirant. Et en plus je dois faire un appel consernant Madisson et cette affaire.  
- C'est une bonne idée, répondit Bones, rentrons à l'institut et les enfants pourront dormir sans problème !  
- Merci, docteur Brennan ! répondit Alex.

Personne ne rajouta un mot et ils se dirigèrent tous vers leurs véhicules afin de regagner l'institut. L'équipe de Brennan était ravie que cette affaire soit conclue et que Madisson soit toujours en vie et avec eux. Buffy et Alex, eux, étaient vraiment nerveux. Ils ne savaient pas comment Spike et Anya prendrait la nouvelle de leur mariage, mais d'un autre côté ce n'était pas comme s'ils pouvaient prévoir qu'ils reviendraient. Buffy et Alex savaient que les papiers du divorce seraient signé dans la semaine. Enfin, si Spike et Anya acceptaient de les reprendres, ce qui n'était pas encore gagné compte tenu de la situation. Buffy resserra sa prise sur son fils qui lui continuait à dormir avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres.


End file.
